The Taming of the Goblin King
by Nefereu
Summary: Years later, Sarah returns to the Goblin Kingdom older and wiser. King Jareth wants revenge. Can she make a lonely Goblin King realize that some things are much better than revenge, like love? Nothing to do with any of my other Labyrinth stories
1. Chapter 1

The Taming of the Goblin King

This story has nothing to do with any of my others. It's just another idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I apologize to Mr. Shakespeare for borrowing his idea, but I have put my own twist on it. Please read and review. As usual, I own no rights to the "Labyrinth" or any of its characters.

Chapter One

Sarah stared out the window as the rain fell. The tiny drops on the glass matched the ones flowing down her cheeks. Everyone was gone now except Mildred who was picking up the plates and trays left by all the visitors after the funeral. Even her father, stepmother Karen and little brother Toby had finally left. They had to catch a late plane back to their home.

That made Sarah smile. Sometime in the last three years, she had come to think of her mother's Manhattan apartment as home.

Sarah's mother, Elizabeth, had abandoned her child and her husband to run off with an actor named Brad to Broadway when Sarah was only six. She had become a great success and even won several Tony awards. She had eventually married Brad. Still, Sarah and her father hadn't heard from her in ten long years. Yet, shortly after returning from the Labyrinth and just a week after turning sixteen, Sarah had gotten a package. In it was a letter begging her to come to New York to visit her mother and a plane ticket. Though at first reluctant, Sarah had decided to go and managed to persuade her father to let her. Sarah's mother had met her at the airport. She whisked Sarah away in a limousine to her large Manhattan apartment. The next two weeks were filled with endless shopping, trips to fancy restaurants and introductions to her mother's famous friends. Their days and nights were a whirlwind of glitz, glamour and fine living. But, through it all, Sarah sensed something was simply not right with the situation.

Finally, at the end of the second week, Elizabeth revealed the truth. Brad and she were now divorced; leaving Elizabeth alone. Worse yet, Elizabeth had recently been diagnosed with cancer and the prognosis was grim. She begged Sarah's forgiveness for abandoning her and pleaded with her to stay in New York. Moved by her mother's plight, Sarah had agreed. For the next three years, Sarah's life centered on her classes a prestigious local high school for the performing arts and her mother's illness.

Rounds of chemotherapy and radiation had prolonged her mother's life, but her illness had eventually won. Though Elizabeth had struggled valiantly, she finally succumbed.

Through her entire illness, Elizabeth had repeated a simple, but powerful message to her daughter. She begged Sarah not to give up the love of her life. Though Elizabeth had been a great success on Broadway, she confessed to Sarah that she still loved Sarah's father and regretted abandoning them every day.

"I thought Brad would make me happy, Sarah, but he didn't. You and your father did. Brad never really loved me, not like you two did. He was never even really faithful. He always had to have someone new." Elizabeth had confessed one day. "Your father was my one true love, Sarah. I was just too blinded by Brad's tales of the glamour of Broadway to realize it. I'll always regret leaving you two. I've never been really happy since. Never let go of the person you love, Sarah and don't waste your chance with them. You may never get another one. If you love someone with all your heart, hang on to them, no matter what. It will be worth all the effort in the end. Look at me. I've got money and fame. But I would trade it in a heartbeat for a chance to undo the mistake I made with you and your father."

Sarah had often pondered her mother's words. In the last month, as her mother got worse, Sarah did what she had longed to do since the night she wished Toby away. She told someone about her trip to the Labyrinth. Strangely, Elizabeth hadn't doubted one word of her daughter's story. She even picked up on Sarah's secret feelings for the Goblin King.

"Obviously, you couldn't make any other choice at the time." Elizabeth had observed from her hospital bed." You were too young and Toby was at stake; but, what about now Sarah?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah had asked.

"If you had a chance now without endangering Toby, would you accept him, Sarah? I guess, what I'm saying is: d o you love this Goblin King?"

Sarah had frowned and thought about her answer. In the end, she had to be truthful.

"Yes, I guess I do." she had replied simply.

"Then find a way, Sarah, if there's even a chance you'll find happiness with him." Elizabeth had encouraged. "Don't make the same mistake I did, Sarah. It's too late for me, but not for you."

Sarah broke out of her reverie and decided it was time to stop crying; time to get on with the business of living.

In the Goblin kingdom, King Jareth was still in his usual foul mood. Ever since Sarah had rejected him, the Goblin King had been difficult to live with. Over the centuries, there had been many who had come and challenged his Labyrinth. Kings, paupers, men, women, people of every kind and every walk of life had attempted his challenge. Some won; some lost. But in the whole history of the Labyrinth, King Jareth had only made the offer of himself to one person; Sarah. She had done what no one in the entire history of the Labyrinth had done. A slip of a girl had rejected him, the Great Goblin King and one of the greatest and most powerful fey to ever live. He would have loved nothing more than to get her back in his power and then he would show her.

He had looked in on Sarah from time to time, happy in her little art school. At first, he had gotten an occasional report on Sarah from Hoggle. Of course, the King would never have admitted that he actually looked forward to hearing about Sarah. In time, however, she seemed to stop calling Hoggle and all of her friends. The goblin king took out his frustrations at not hearing more news from Hoggle by banished him to a remote outpost in a far corner of the goblin kingdom. As time went on, he became angrier at Sarah and began to resent her.

One day as he sat, watching her in a globe, he made a promise of his own.

"Be careful, little Sarah. Watch your tongue," he warned. "If you ever wish yourself back to my kingdom, no matter the circumstances, I will grant it. Then, you will be in my power and I'll show you what it means to reject the Goblin King."

He grinned wickedly at the thought.

Sarah sat on her bed all alone and sighed. Mildred, her mother's maid had left at last. The apartment was now quiet. As Sarah looked at her mother's photo, she remembered her mother's advice about love and her feelings for the goblin king. However, finding a way was easier said than done. Sarah hadn't spoken to her friends from the Goblin kingdom in almost three years since she came to live with her mother. She genuinely regretted neglecting them, but with her mother's illness, there just never seemed enough time. She doubted they would come now considering that she hadn't spoken to them in three years.

Sarah spoke aloud to her mother's photo. It was in the locket her mother had given Sarah shortly before her death.

"I wish I had my chance, Mom," she mused. "I wish I could find a way back to the goblin kingdom or at least to Hoggle. He might not help, but it would be a place to start."

Sarah gasped as the room spun. Suddenly, she found herself on the ground surrounded by towering, wrinkled creatures that looked as bewildered as she was. They snorted and grunted to each other for several seconds as Sarah looked around. She was in the middle of a ramshackle ruin that vaguely resembled an old fort of some kind. As she started to rise, one of the smelly creatures grabbed her roughly and began dragging her across the courtyard.

"Hey, let go!" she cried. "That hurts!"

Sarah was shoved unceremoniously into a dank, dark cell and shackled to the wall by her wrist. She winced as the rusty metal cut into her flesh. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she began to make out several other forms in the cell that she recognized as goblins also chained to the wall. A low moan drew her attention to a limp, battered form on the floor near her. As she got closer, she was horrified to see it was her old friend.

"Hoggle!" she cried out.

Sarah stretched the chain to its full length and managed to get close to her friend. Poor Hoggle was black and blue, but still alive.

"Sarah, it that you? How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure. Where are we? What are those things?"

Over the next few hours, Hoggle managed to relate his pitiful tale to Sarah. They were now in a tiny fort at the very edge of the Goblin Kingdom. Hoggle had been banished here by King Jareth some time ago. Shortly before Sarah arrived, a group of rock trolls had invaded and overrun the fort, taken everyone prisoner and were now occupying the place.

For the next two days, Sarah remained their prisoner along with Hoggle and the goblins. The trolls brought in food and water daily. Unfortunately, they also seemed to take great delight in kicking and cuffing their prisoners. Sarah managed to avoid most of their abuse except once when she was trying to protect Hoggle. One of the brutes slammed Sarah into the wall exceptionally hard, leaving her bruised from head to foot. At last, she felt she couldn't take anymore.

" Hoggle, we have to get out of here." she said. "There has to be a way to escape or at least get help."

"I doubts it. No one can hear us and there ain't no one going to come if they could." he muttered.

Suddenly, an idea struck Sarah. There was one person who might come, but Sarah was almost afraid to summon him. It might not even work. Still, she saw no other way out of their dilemma.

" I wish the Goblin King were here." Sarah said in a clear voice.

Jareth smiled in triumph as he appeared. He had waited three years for his revenge and had been elated to hear Sarah's call. Retribution was at hand. However, the sight that greeted him brought an instant frown to his face. He had been expecting an overconfident, defiant adversary, not the dirty, bedraggled Sarah that sat in front of him on the ground.

At seeing their King, the chained goblins cried out in relief.

" Kingy! Kingy come to save us."

Sarah was exhausted and in pain, but she still managed to stand and face the Goblin King. She met and held his gaze, much to his surprise.

"Hello, Your Majesty."

Jareth still frowned as he regarded her. There was more to this than met the eye.

"Hello again, little Sarah." he sneered arrogantly." Back in my kingdom, I see. Got yourself into trouble again, have you?"

"Actually, I came here by accident." she informed him. "But, as you can see, there's a problem here. This fort of yours has been invaded by trolls and they captured me as well. They have poor Hoggle and the goblins prisoner too."

"Really?" he replied nonchalantly.

Outwardly, the Goblin king appeared disinterested. Inwardly, Jareth was seething. It angered him beyond measure that trolls had dared invade his territory. However, he was not above using their invasion to his advantage if it got Sarah back into his power. Right now, he was far more interested in her than a few marauding trolls.

"Just what do you expect me to do? "he stated lazily. "Why exactly did you summon me?"

Sarah's mouth dropped in shock. Surely the Goblin king didn't intend to just leave them all here.

"I want you to get us out of here, what else? This is your kingdom; these goblins are your subjects. Aren't you going to help them, at least?" she asked emphatically.

Jareth expression changed to a smug smile. Of course he had every intention of rescuing the goblins, but, first he needed to manipulate Sarah just a little more.

"Why should I bother?" he replied appearing bored. "This is a remote outpost. It hardly seems worth my trouble."

Sarah bent her head and sighed. He was as arrogant and cold as she remembered. She was beginning to feel desperate and hopeless. She broke down and pleaded with the Goblin King.

"Your Majesty, please save these goblins and Hoggle." she asked quietly." I'm asking you to free them."

Jareth eyes glittered at Sarah's words.

"And what will you give me in return?"

Sarah looked confused.

"In return?"

"Yes, Sarah, in return." he stated smugly, "You summoned me and invoked my help. You must give me something in return. That's the way it works. "

"What do you want?" she asked hesitantly.

Inside, Jareth felt a wave of triumph. She was almost in his grasp.

"You!" he answered rather ominously.

"Me?!!" came her answer.

"Yes, you." he stated arrogantly. "I will rescue the goblins, Hogwart, and you, yourself. I will even see that Hogwart over there is treated for his injuries. In exchange, you will place yourself completely in my power. You will follow my orders without question, no matter what. You will do as I please when I please and obey my every whim. In short, you will be one of my subjects. Do you agree?"

Sarah's shoulders slumped dejectedly and she sighed again.

"I don't see that I have much choice. I agree." she replied in defeat.

Jareth grinned evilly and produced a globe. Sarah's vision spun and she found herself in a large chamber that resembled a bedroom. The goblin king was nowhere to be seen. The room swam as Sarah felt a wave of nausea. She managed to stagger to a small bench a few feet away and sat down. Wearily, she laid her head on the tiny bench as the enormity of what she had agreed to sunk in. She closed her eyes and exhaustion took over. Within moments, she was asleep.

Jareth grinned in triumph. At last he had achieved his goal. Sarah was in his power once again. He made quick work of dealing with the slow moving, slow witted trolls that had overrun his fort. A minor spell instantly petrified them to rock. He then released the goblins and sent Hogwart back to the goblin castle for treatment. After all, a bargain was a bargain.

Jareth swaggered into his chambers in anticipation. Sending Sarah here had been a whim, but now he was glad of it. What better place than his own chambers to savor his victory? She could start by polishing his boots! He looked around and felt a flash of anger. Where was that blasted girl? If she had tried to run, he would have her dragged back and locked in an oubliette!

A soft sound drew his attention to a corner near the window. There, Sarah was lying on a tiny bench, fast asleep. The Goblin King started to yell at her, but the words died in his throat. Suddenly, he felt deflated, deprived of the confrontation he so anticipated. These emotions were quickly followed by a wave of confusion. For some reason, he was actually reluctant to wake Sarah. Jareth sat down on a nearby chair and began to ponder this strange turn in his thoughts.

Jareth had to admit to himself that he had been so busy considering how to get Sarah back in his power that he never stopped to consider the effect she might have on him. When he had encountered her the first time, he had been fascinated. Strangely, the fifteen year old Sarah had affected and intrigued him in a way no other female, human or Fey ever had. He had felt more emotion in the few hours of their encounter than he had in the past millennia. He had dared to even offer her more than he had ever offered anyone before or since. When she had rejected him, he had been hurt and his pride had been stung. Soon, he had been plotting his revenge

But, as before, Sarah was stirring emotions within the Goblin King that he hadn't anticipated. He even felt an unexpected wave of pleasure at seeing her in his chambers that had nothing to do with his plans for revenge. In fact, since Sarah's return a few hours ago, the King's previous boredom and ennui had vanished. Once again, she was affecting him deeply.

As he sat, he began to frown. For the life of him, he couldn't fathom how Sarah was sleeping on the tiny, uncomfortable bench. Jareth only ever really used it as a boot rest.

He looked closer and an unusual mark on Sarah's wrist drew his attention. As he moved closer and bent down next to her, he could see that the mark was actually a deep, raw gash. He also began to notice dark patches that he soon recognized as bruises. Gingerly, he lifted her sleeve. She didn't even stir. The bruises reached all the way up her arm.

A wave of pure rage shot through Jareth as he brushed back Sarah's tangled hair, only to see more bruises. If he had not already destroyed the trolls, he would have made them suffer immensely for Sarah's mistreatment.

Almost without thought, Jareth produced a globe and dropped it next to the bench. The gash and bruises instantly vanished. Sarah herself was affected as well. Clean and neat, she was now sleeping on a large chaise lounge surrounded by pillows and plush covers. Her long hair billowed around her. Even her clothing had altered to a soft green gown that was form fitting. Throughout the whole process, Sarah never moved once. Mollified, he noticed that Sarah had definitely matured since their last meeting. The young girl had matured into an attractive young woman with a very appealing form. He didn't stop to consider why he noticed or why it affected him so deeply.

Soon, Jareth turned to his own bed and prepared for sleep. In spite of himself, he actually liked the wave of satisfaction that filled him at the thought of Sarah sleeping warm and comfortable in his chambers. Strangely, all thoughts of tormenting Sarah and making her suffer had vanished from the Goblin King's mind at the sight of the wounds on Sarah. Instead, he had felt a wave of possessiveness that took him by surprise. It enraged him to think of anyone or anything putting so much as a scratch on her. Sarah was now his and no one harmed anything that belonged to the Goblin King. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with Sarah, but he vowed that whatever happened would be determined by him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Goblin King awoke long before dawn, filled with a feeling of anticipation. Within moments, he was magically dressed and prepared for his day. Quietly, he walked over to the small window alcove now occupied by a large chaise lounge. On it, Sarah still slept peacefully. Once again the Goblin King was struck by how much Sarah had changed. In three short years, she had matured into a lovely young woman. Jareth was forced to admit to himself that he was actually looking forward to the day, knowing he could spend it in Sarah's company. How things would develop between them still remained uncertain, but the Goblin King doubted he would find it as dull as his days had been in the past three years. Reluctantly, he departed for the throne room.

Sarah woke slowly without opening her eyes. She had been having the strangest dream about the Goblin King. A small snort nearby made Sarah's eyes fly open. Bewildered, she sat up. She was in a small alcove that was attached to a cavernous bedroom. Magnificent frescos covered the ceiling and walls. A gargantuan fireplace covered one wall directly across from a large platform. On top of the platform was the largest bed Sarah had ever seen. Lavishly carved, the bed was made of dark wood and covered in opulent crimson covers. Atop the head of the bed sat a huge, ornately carved, white owl perched on a gilded half moon. Obviously, these chambers belonged to the Goblin King.

A small female goblin came over to stand in front of Sarah and curtsied.

"Good morning, Lady Sarah." the little goblin said. "Me Atta. Kingy sent me to help you dress and get anything if you need it. Kingy is waiting for you in the throne room. Me got breakfast ready if you hungry."

Sarah was still a bit sleepy and definitely confused. The last clear thing she remembered was agreeing to obey the Goblin King as one of his subjects. Everything after that was a blur until now. Rubbing her forehead, Sarah turned to the goblin.

" Atta, is it? I'd like to freshen up. Can you show me where I can?" Sarah asked.

Atta quickly led Sarah to another huge room close by. Once again, Sarah gaped at her opulent surroundings. The bathtub was a huge Romanesque affair that could have doubled as a swimming pool. More frescos covered the walls. Even the sink was oversized and had gilded fixtures.

Several moments later, Sarah emerged, far more clearheaded. Atta had set up a small table that was now covered with luscious fruits and several types of sweetbreads. Sarah realized she was starving. It was tempting to just wolf down the food, but, Sarah's common sense overrode her hunger. Carefully and slowly, she began to eat the delicious food. After not having eaten for two days, she feared becoming sick if she ate too much too quickly. As she enjoyed every morsel, she couldn't help pondering the past few days. As she replayed the events, she froze in shock and then groaned at her own foolishness.

"Good Heavens!" she thought to herself. "I wished myself to the Goblin Kingdom! Well, they say be careful what you wish for."

Sarah reached for the locket that usually hung around her neck and found it missing. Frantically, she looked around the room, but quickly realized she must have lost it during her captivity. Its loss filled Sarah with a wave of sadness. Still, she had wanted to come here; now what?

Sarah was no fool. Between living in Manhattan among her mother's jet set friends and seeing her mother through her cancer, Sarah had acquired a maturity many people twice her age might envy. Every the pragmatist, Sarah quickly realized that she had been given what she asked for: her second chance. The key was to take advantage of it. Sarah began by analyzing the Goblin King himself.

Sarah made herself recall her encounter with the Goblin King three years earlier, struggling to remember every detail. Back then, Jareth had accused Sarah of forcing him to live up to her expectations. He had even maintained that he had exhausted himself to do it. Was it possible? Looking back, he had seemed quite different at their last encounter. Could it be that Sarah had been in control and not even realized it?

Seeing things in hindsight, Sarah realized to her shock that Jareth's words were the truth! He had not lied to her, doing all the things she had asked of him. She had wished Toby away, Jareth had taken him. She had wanted to face a challenge; he had given it to her. She expected him to be frightening and cruel and he had been. Unfortunately, somewhere along the way, she had also done something unexpected that had been affecting her ever since: she had fallen in love with the Goblin King.

Sarah then recalled her meeting with King Jareth in the fort's dungeon. He had stated that he expected Sarah to obey his every whim and be his servant. Yet, here she was, safe, comfortable and well treated; not locked up in some dungeon. In fact, it seemed as if the King had gone out of his way to see to her comfort, even sending Atta to tend her. That hardly seemed the actions of the cold, cruel Goblin King she remembered. Truthfully, the Goblin King's harsh words and tone completely contradicted his current actions. Was it possible that he was not as completely indifferent to Sarah as he pretended to be? That thought alone gave her hope.

But what course of action should she take? Her first instinct was to charge straight to Jareth and demand explanations. Ruefully, she had to admit to herself that was probably a very bad idea, considering she didn't know how Jareth truly felt about her. Hoping was one thing; facing it head on was another thing altogether. Sarah decided she needed to buy herself some time to get closer to Jareth; but how?

Suddenly, Sarah was hit by a flash of genuine inspiration. She remembered watching a video of her mother's award winning performance in The Taming of the Shrew. Her mother had been brilliant as the quarrelsome "Kate" who resists the wooing of the fortune seeking Petruchio. Was it possible to do the same, but in reverse? Could she possibly change the heart of the Goblin King by giving him what he claimed he wanted, an obedient and pliable Sarah? Sarah began to smile widely as she contemplated her new plan. At least she could give it a try. It certainly beat sitting at home crying and bemoaning about lost love.

In the throne room, the Goblin King was pacing. Jareth knew from Atta that Sarah had been awake for some time. Where was she? Sarah would have been amused to know that the Goblin King had been pacing for almost an hour waiting on her. He had even kicked some of the Goblins into cleaning up around the place. He never stopped to consider why

Sarah's opinion mattered so much to him.

Sarah followed Atta to the throne room, suddenly nervous. After breakfast, Atta had helper her dress into yet another green gown. Sarah had started to protest, but Atta had been adamant that the Goblin King had ordered it. The gown itself was soft, comfortable and very flattering. Emerald in color, it hugged Sarah's every curve and accented her natural beauty. Soft slippers completed the outfit. Soon, she found herself standing in the doorway of the throne room.

Jareth looked up; saw Sarah in the door way, and his heart stopped in his chest. He had thought her pretty at fifteen. The three years since had turned her into an enchanting young woman that took his breath away. He was totally unprepared for the impact the now awake Sarah had on him. He noticed with some satisfaction that the gown he had conjured fit her lovely form quite well. He had actually conjured it on a whim to match the eyes he remembered so well as a bit of a joke. Instead, his plan had backfired. The green color only highlighted Sarah's eyes while offsetting her raven hair and rosy skin.

Jareth had to mentally shake himself to focus again. Soon, he found his voice.

Sarah herself was a little stunned at seeing the Goblin King again. Earlier, Sarah had forced herself to put aside her previous notions and opinions about Jareth. Now, she saw him as he truly was, not through the eyes of an impressionable teen. Dressed in tight leather pants and a loose linen shirt, Jareth was far more attractive that Sarah remembered. Though not overly muscular, Jareth's tall, lean form and lithe grace gave him an air of exotic sensuality. The oddness of his mismatched eyes and flamboyant personal style only served to enhance to his mysterious appeal. His voice broke her out of her musings.

"Well, Sarah, you've finally decided to join us." he said.

Jareth paused, waiting for her biting retort. Instead, what she did next caught him completely off guard.

Sarah actually curtsied as she spoke.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I'm sorry for being late. It won't happen again," she replied apologetically.

Jareth was completely confounded. This was definitely not what he had expected!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jareth stared at Sarah, perplexed. Where were the recriminations, false bravado and overconfidence he had anticipated out of Sarah? He had been braced for a round of protests and choruses of "It's not Fair!" Instead, here she was, sweet, polite, and actually apologizing to him! She had even curtsied, for heaven sake!

Jareth continued staring at Sarah as he tried to fathom this new twist. Was this some new tactic of Sarah's to get him to release her? Jareth considered confronting Sarah, but decided against it. After all, what could he accuse her of; being nice and obeying him, just as he ordered?

Jareth decided to just go forward with his own plans and ignore Sarah's behavior.

When he spoke, his voice was strong and clear, but free of its usual sarcastic overtone.

"You may like to know, Sarah that I kept my part of the bargain. Hoggle is safe and resting right here in the castle. You can even see him later." he said casually." For now, I have other business to attend to. I'm afraid you have come at rather bad time, at least for you, Sarah. This is the week I usually hear petitions and settle disputes for my kingdom. I'm afraid you may find it a trifle boring for your tastes. However, it is my will that you remain here while I do; so you will have to simply endure it."

Sarah suspected that the Goblin King might be trying to bait her, but refused to take it.

Instead, she merely smiled again .

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Your Majesty." she said meekly. "I'll stay wherever you like. If you could just tell me where I should be; after all, I wouldn't want to get in your way."

Jareth indicated a spot just to the right of his throne. Irritated, he took his place on his throne as he watched Sarah looking around. He paused, expecting her to comment.

Sarah went to the spot Jareth pointed to and looked around for a place to sit. Unfortunately, there wasn't one to be found. It seemed the Goblin King had no intention of providing her a seat. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see Jareth looking at her expectantly. Obviously, he was waiting for her to complain or make some comment.

Sarah just smiled and remained silent. Reluctantly, Jareth instructed the Royal

Chamberlain to begin court.

As various goblins came forward with numerous requests and disputes for the next hour, Jareth only half listened. His attention kept straying to the sight of the lovely Sarah standing silent next to his throne. Though he could tell she was most definitely paying attention to the proceedings, she never uttered one word or moved an inch. She merely stood quietly, hands folded in front of her on the precise spot he had indicated earlier. For some reason, he found her position very irritating. Surely she didn't intend to stand all day like that! Sometimes these sessions could go on for hours; Sarah would be exhausted!

As the next hour went on, Sarah's immobility continued to grate on Jareth until he could stand it no longer. He held up his hand for the court to pause and threw a globe behind Sarah.

Instantly, an ornate, padded chair appeared directly behind her. Jareth turned to Sarah as she looked at the chair.

"Well?!!" he said in exasperation.

Sarah looked back at the Goblin King with an innocent expression.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"For Heaven's Sake, Sarah, sit down!!" he ordered.

Sarah fought to hide her smile as she obeyed.

"Yes, your majesty."

Jareth let out a frustrated sigh and signaled for court to resume.

The next few hours of Goblin Court passed without much incident. Jareth had been surprised at how rapidly the day had progressed. Usually, he found the semi annual sessions an absolute hardship to get through since they often bored him beyond measure. By contrast, he had found himself not minding things nearly so much with Sarah nearby. Her very presence had a soothing quality that he found rather pleasing. It didn't seem to matter that they hadn't even talked; just having her there made a difference.

Sarah herself had spent much of the time studying the Goblin King. The incident with the chair only served to bolster Sarah's hopes that Jareth wasn't as indifferent to her as she might have once believed. Now, she could only wait. The day had some positive points though. Sarah had learned that Jareth was actually a good ruler, relatively speaking.

For the most part, his judgments and decisions were astute, fair and well rendered. Still, Sarah had to admit that she had been surprised at Jareth's patience. Some of the petitions were perfectly ridiculous and the disputes, absolutely petty. Sarah knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would have exploded by now in sheer frustration had she been in charge. How Jareth stood it all escaped her.

Unfortunately, one particularly petty case brought the court to a screeching halt. Two goblins were disputing who owned some eggs. One goblin owned a chicken that had wandered onto the property of another goblin where it had laid a clutch of eggs. Now both goblins were claiming the eggs. After two months, they still couldn't settle their dispute, so they came to the King. One goblin brought his chicken. The problem came when the other goblin showed up with the now rotten two month old eggs! The accompanying odor rivaled the great Bog of Eternal Stench! Worse yet, he was so nervous, he tripped as he neared the king. The eggs fell to the floor and broke open, sending a stench into the air that had everyone choking. Jareth looked at Sarah as she vainly tried to cover her nose from the nauseating smell. Still, she neither moved nor complained. The Goblin King had had enough.

Jareth decided to take action. He moved over to Sarah, quickly grabbed her hand and practically dragged her onto the balcony outside for some much needed fresh air. Jareth experienced a pang of regret as they both filled their lungs. He only hoped this incident wouldn't alienate Sarah. So, he was extremely surprised to hear the sound of laughter and realize that it was coming from Sarah herself.

Once free of the awful smell, Sarah had considered the pure absurdity of the situation. Two goblins were so caught up in their petty squabble that they didn't have enough sense to throw away two month old eggs! As if that were not enough, they actually brought the rotten eggs to the King to settle the dispute! Suddenly, Sarah hadn't been able to contain herself any longer. She had started laughing and couldn't stop! Though out of breath, she still managed to speak.

"Two month old eggs and they brought them to the court for you to decide?!! Good heavens! How can you stand it?!! You must have the patience of a saint! I certainly don't envy the person who has to clean up that mess!" she laughed as she fought to regain her breath.

Jareth had to fight hard to keep a smile from his face. He found Sarah's laughter extremely pleasing and was even tempted to join in. Normally, this type of thing would have thrown him into a rage, but Sarah's humor had tempered his anger. Still, Sarah's comment gave him a flash of inspiration.

'Why, Sarah, what an excellent idea!" he said with a dark gleam in his eye.

Sarah stopped laughing at the rather evil grin that was now on the Goblin King's face. Curious, she followed him back to the Throne room door as he summoned the two goblins in the egg case.

'You two dunderheads have totally disrupted my court today!" he raged." Moreover, you have befouled and stunk up my throne room so much that we can't even continue! That is why I think it only fitting that the two of you spend the rest of the day and all night if necessary, scrubbing my throne room until it sparkles! By the start of court tomorrow, I want this throne room gleaming, do you two understand?!!"

The two terrified goblins nodded as Jareth turned to the chamberlain.

"We will resume tomorrow. Dismiss everyone until then."

Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah.

"It seems this session of court has ended a little early. I can have Atta take you to Hoggle, if you like. I have some other things that need my attention, Sarah." he said dismissively.

But, as Jareth turned to leave, Sarah spoke up.

"Umm, your majesty? I was just wondering…" Sarah stated hesitantly.

"Yes, Sarah?" the Goblin king inquired.

"Well, you see, I lost something rather important to me." Sarah continued. "It's a locket. It isn't very valuable but it has great sentimental value and I can't seem to find it. I was wondering if you might have seen it or might know if someone had found it."

A wave of jealousy gripped Jareth as he saw Sarah unconsciously touch where the locket had been. Jareth had noticed it the night before, but had sent it away along with Sarah's other things. When he spoke, his voice was harsh and dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, are you missing it, Sarah?" he snidely asked. "What was it, a gift from some admirer or a lover's token perhaps?"

Once again Sarah confounded the Goblin King as he saw her wince and then mysteriously tear up at his hard tone. When her voice came, it was very soft and thick with unshed tears.

"No, it wasn't anything like that." she replied rather sadly. "It was simply a gift from my mother. It was the last thing she gave me before she died".

Jareth instantly cursed himself for his foul temper. One moment Sarah had been laughing and full of joy, now she was on the verge of tears and it was all his fault. Quietly, he tried to make amends.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I'd be grateful." she replied.

At that moment, Atta arrived to conduct Sarah to Hoggle.

Jareth watched her go regretfully, feeling like a complete cad. Sarah had behaved exactly as he had set forth in their bargain all day; never once questioning him or complaining. Though it had confused him, she had upheld her part of their bargain completely. In return, he had been arrogant, hurtful and made her unhappy. Somehow, he had to find a way to make it up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I give! After much encouragement and a few complaints, I am somewhat reluctantly giving the dialogue punctuation another try. But, so help me, if I get one complaint on my bad grammar I am switching back to my script style for eternity! So no grammar flames, please!

Chapter 4

Sarah followed Atta to a small room somewhere deep in the goblin castle. As she opened the door, Sarah was overjoyed to see Hoggle sitting up in a small bed. Her old friend looked much better than he had the last time she had seen him. Hoggle was now healed as far as Sarah could tell. He smiled when he saw her.

"Sarah!" Hoggle cried. "You're here. I wuz worrin' over you."

"It's good to see you, Hoggle." Sarah replied. "You sure look much better than last time I saw you."

Sarah went over and gave Hoggle a huge hug, then sat down next to his bed.

Hoggle gazed at Sarah as he spoke." Sarah, is it true? Are you back in the goblin kingdom to stay?"

"Yes, Hoggle; I think I am. I even met a nice goblin. Her name is Atta. She's the one who brought me here. How are Sir Didymus and Ludo?" Sarah replied.

"They're fine, last as I heard. I sent 'um a message that you're here. They should get it soon. Sarah, I haf'ta ask you something. What happened? One day, you stopped calling for us." her old friend had to ask.

Sarah sighed. She knew this conversation had been coming so she began at the beginning. Sarah told Hoggle all about finding her mother and seeing her through her illness until the end. Surprisingly, Hoggle had been quite sympathetic and didn't seem to hold any lingering resentment toward his friend. Still, he couldn't help being concerned for her now.

"Be careful, Sarah. I still don't trust King Jareth. I feels responsible since you're in this mess 'cause of me. Who knows what evil tricks he'll try this time!"

Sarah rubbed her head wearily."I think you're wrong about the Goblin King, Hoggle. In fact, I'm surer of it now than ever. He's actually been rather nice to me since I got here. I think we may have both misjudged him. Anyway, I'm here now; that's all that matters."

Hoggle seemed shocked by her words." How can you say that, Sarah?!! He took your baby brother!"

Sarah folded her arms and looked at her friend critically." Aren't you forgetting something, Hoggle? I'm the one who wished Toby away. I was a silly, selfish teenager who was too spoiled for her own good! It was my fault and my doing that got him into that mess in the first place. That's why it was my responsibility to get him back. All the Goblin King did was what I asked. I'm not sure if I understand everything that happened that night, but I now know I can't blame King Jareth for all of it. The more I think back on what happened, the more I realize that the King may have been telling the truth about me being the cause of it all."

Hoggle appeared confused." What are you on about, Sarah? "

Reluctantly, Sarah told Hoggle about her last encounter with the Goblin King. Up until that time, Sarah had told no one except her mother, Elizabeth. Truthfully, she still felt a bit confused and guilty considering how tempted she had been to accept King Jareth's offer. Sarah was a bit taken aback by Hoggle's reaction to her story.

"Oh no, Sarah!" he cried," What have you done!?? Why did you have to turn him down like that?!!"

"Hoggle, how can you say that?!! You know what was at stake! If I had agreed, Toby would have been turned into a goblin, for heaven sake! I couldn't accept, no matter how much I might have wanted to! I could never live with myself knowing that getting my dreams cost Toby his whole future! He was only a baby!"

Hoggle had the grace to look ashamed." I knows it, Sarah. I'm sorry. It's just that you don't know what trouble you've gotten yourself into. The Goblin King is Fey! They're a fickle bunch, they are. Fickle and Dangerous! They don't take kindly to it when someone rejects them and they don't forget. Why I've heard tales of them going to incredible lengths to get someone who turned 'em down back in their power; and woe to that poor soul once they do. That's when the Fey does all that they can to make that person suffer horribly all in the name of revenge. I'm worried for you, Sarah."

Sarah took Hoggle's hand and tried to reassure him.

"It's okay, Hoggle." she said." You don't have to worry about me. I'm not fifteen anymore nor a little girl. I can take care of myself."

Hoggle still seemed concerned. "Well, I'll still be here if'n you need me."

Sarah moved to hug Hoggle again.

In another part of the castle, the Goblin King sat in his private study more stunned than he had ever been in his entire existence. In his hand, the globe still showed Sarah talking with Hoggle. Jareth hadn't meant to eavesdrop, only to make sure Sarah was no longer so unhappy. But, once he had heard their conversation begin, he hadn't been able to resist listening. He had been fascinated by Sarah's tale of finding her long lost mother and seeing her through her terrible illness. He couldn't help but admire Sarah for her caring and courage in standing by her mother, Elizabeth, in spite of their previous estrangement.

But, when he had heard Sarah's version of their encounter three years before, it had shaken the Goblin King to the fiber of his being. He was truly shocked that both he and Sarah had so profoundly misunderstood each other the last time when Sarah had run the Labyrinth.

Sarah had been right when she speculated that she had been at least partially the cause of what happened that night. The truth was actually very different and far more profound than Sarah could have ever imagined.

The book" The Labyrinth" had been written by a rather fanciful Victorian author who wrote it as a retelling of an old fairytale he heard as a child. He hadn't been able to resist adding in the love interest and making the Goblin King a true villain. But, it had been out of print for more than a century; so it was pure luck or fate that Sarah found a copy one day in the park and began reading the passages aloud. Summoned by the power in those words, the Goblin King had gone to the park in owl form and instantly been enamored of the lovely, young girl he found there reciting them. It had been over a century since anyone had been wished away to the Labyrinth and the Goblin King had been bored. In truth, little had interested him or caught his attention in almost an eon. But, Sarah had been different. From the first moment he laid eyes on her, the Goblin King had found her captivating. For months, he had watched in his owl form as Sarah dressed up and acted out scenes from the book, becoming more enthralled each time. When Sarah had wished Toby away, it had taken the Goblin King by surprise. Frankly, he had had no interest in Toby and meant no harm to the boy. However, he was interested in Sarah and he was not about to waste the opportunity to get close to the object of his obsession and perhaps, trick her into remaining in his kingdom.

But Jareth had underestimated Sarah's pure courage and determination. Not only had she been up to the challenge of his Labyrinth, she had actually beaten him. Vainly, Jareth had resorted to every trick, glamour and diversion he could think of to get Sarah to fail so she would stay. He even tried romancing Sarah in the ballroom and duplicating her bedroom, thinking it might please her. But, he had failed and Sarah had won. Their last encounter had been the cause of their greatest misunderstanding.

From the moment Sarah had made her final jump to Toby, she had been considered the winner of the challenge of the Labyrinth. Instantly, Toby had been returned safe and sound to his bed. By all the rights, Sarah should have been returned home too. But, the Goblin King had delayed things. Exhausted and desperate, Jareth had made one last attempt to get Sarah, the one female who interested him more than any other ever had, to remain with him. But she had refused.

Jareth now knew that refusal stemmed from Sarah's mistaken belief that staying would have endangered Toby. But Jareth hadn't known that at the time; he had reacted as was typical for most Fey. His anger had burned, his pride had been stung, and he had seen Sarah's rejection as a personal affront that had filled him with fury. Soon, he had been plotting his revenge.

Jareth sighed in frustration as he realized that if anyone was to blame for their misunderstanding, it was truly him. Ruefully, he shook his head as he remembered how he had even been jealous of Hoggle. At the time, Sarah had been barely more than a child herself. She certainly couldn't have been expected to understand the desires and passions of an eons old being who barely understood his new feelings himself. Jareth also realized that he should have known there was more to her rejection than mere pride given what a caring and kind person Sarah was. Of course, the way he had approached Sarah hadn't helped. How could she be expected to accept his offer when he had demanded she "fear and obey" him? Those were hardly demands that would inspire passion, especially in one so young.

Never one to waste time on useless emotion, Jareth allowed himself only a moment of regret for their past misunderstandings. Sarah had said it best; she was here now and no longer a child. More importantly, the Goblin King had completely abandoned any plans of revenge and any lingering resentment had melted away. In fact, after overhearing her conversation with Hoggle, he intended to do everything in his power to make her want to remain with him forever. True, he could just order it, but he would far rather have Sarah stay as a willing companion than an obedient servant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Goblin King realized that he needed to know more. Addressing the globe he still held, he spoke a spell. Though he burned with jealousy, he still needed answers.

"Show me the lover who holds Sarah's heart and commands her affection. I want to know who she dreams of!" the Goblin King ordered.

Once again the Goblin King was taken aback and his heart skipped a beat. The face in the globe staring back at him was his own! Momentarily stunned, Jareth pondered this new twist.

He held Sarah's heart?!! Suddenly, a wave of pleasure quickly washed over Jareth that was more pleasing than anything he had felt in a very long time. It was swiftly followed by a surge of exhilaration that was intoxicating. He held Sarah's heart!!

An arrogant smugness rapidly appeared on the Goblin King's face. Of course he held Sarah's heart! Why shouldn't he? No mere mortal could compete with Fey for the affections of Sarah! In typical Goblin King arrogance, Jareth magnanimously forgave Sarah for their previous misunderstandings; putting it down to her obvious youth. Smiling, Jareth stood and prepared to go to her imagining what he would say.

But the Goblin King's smile swiftly faded and he sat back down with a distinct thump. What could he say? I've discovered I hold your heart?!! Then, what?

The more he considered things, the more Jareth realized with dawning comprehension that things were still very complicated between him and Sarah. While he might hold her heart, he seriously doubted that Sarah trusted him. Why should she? Hadn't he used every trick he knew to get things his own way every time they met? He had even manipulated Sarah by using her affection for her friend Hoggle to get her back in his power. With a sigh, Jareth realized just how badly his arrogance had made him botch things with Sarah.

But Jareth refused to give up. He knew he had to find a way to make things right with Sarah. After all, hadn't she kept up her part of their agreement? Not once had she uttered one complaint and had done all that he ordered. Though she was technically in his power, Jareth decided he could use that fact to show Sarah how much he cared for her. But, how?

Jareth thought back over the day and was hit by a flash of inspiration. Of course! The Goblin King became almost euphoric as he remembered part of Sarah's conversation to Hoggle. Jareth realized he could give Sarah now what she had been forced to turn down last time; her dreams! What better way to prove his affection than giving Sarah what she had been deprived of in their last encounter; and who better to grant those dreams than the Goblin King?

Jareth turned back to the globe he had absently been toying with this whole time and gave it another order.

"Show me Sarah's most romantic dream; the one she dreams most often."

Jareth watched in rapt attention as the globe revealed a swirling mist. In the globe, an image of the King dressed as he had been in the ballroom materialized in a scene that strongly resembled the ball room as well. Soon Sarah appeared dressed as she was that night; only this time, she was older. In fact, she looked much the same as she did now. Together the two seemed to float as they whirled around the ballroom surrounded by a nebulous mist. In the dream, Jareth once again sang to Sarah, much as he had that night. But this time, no clock struck. As the image stopped singing and the song ended, Sarah was enfolded into the Goblin King's arms and he lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. As the kiss went on, the mist swirled up and the image faded. Mesmerized, Jareth sat back.

Within moments, his autocratic smile had returned minus its usually disdainful element.

So, his Sarah wanted a ball, did she? Well, then he would give her the greatest ball the Goblin kingdom had ever seen and Sarah would be its crowning glory! Jareth intended to give Sarah whatever her heart desired and in the Goblin kingdom, Jareth's will was supreme. Ironically, in spite of his affection, Jareth still viewed Sarah with a distinctly proprietary Fey attitude. Sarah was solely his and that was all there was to it.

On a whim, Jareth turned back to the globe. Lounging casually, he spoke.

"What else does my Sarah dream of?"

The mist swirled again and an image of Sarah with an older woman filled the globe. Even in the image, Jareth could tell the older woman was very ill. This must be Sarah's mother, Elizabeth. Jareth was a bit disappointed. Not even the Goblin King could bring back the dead. But as he watched, a bright glimmer caught his attention and he smiled as he came up with another idea. He still had something he owed to Sarah. Jareth dismissed the globe and transported himself to his chambers.

As he surveyed the room, he summoned a special globe and infused it with a particularly specific bit of magic. He then tossed it toward the alcove and it shattered in a shimmering flash. Jareth stepped forward and smiled smugly, distinctly pleased with himself and the results. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned the final piece to his hand and placed it carefully on the red silk pillow. He only hoped it pleased Sarah and made up a little for his earlier behavior.

As he started to leave, he noticed the small goblin he had commanded to serve Sarah that morning. What was her name; Atta? In truth, she had been scrubbing floors outside his chamber, but she was the first female he had come upon that day. Still, it seemed Sarah had taken a liking to her and that was good enough for Jareth.

"Atta, come here. Tell me, do you like serving Lady Sarah?" the Goblin King asked.

Surprisingly, Atta was quite intelligent for a goblin. Though terrified, she plucked up her courage. Serving Lady Sarah was a vast improvement over scrubbing floors and sleeping in a dirty kitchen.

"Oh yes, Majesty! Me like Lady Sarah! She even say please and thank you!" Atta replied.

"Very well. I've decided to make you Lady Sarah's personal maid. I'll see you get a room nearby. But, make no mistake, Atta. Lady Sarah is very special to me. I want her happy. Whatever she wants she is to have, do you understand? If she doesn't, I'll be very displeased." Jareth warned.

Atta couldn't miss the thread of menace in the Goblin King's words; but, she wasn't about to fail. Anything was an improvement over her previous situation.

A short time later, Sarah returned to the Goblin King's chambers. Poor Hoggle was still recovering and had eventually become quite tired so Sarah had left her friend to sleep.

She was met at the door by Atta, who seemed about to burst from excitement.

"Lady Sarah, come and see." Atta cried. "It wonderful! You going to really like this!"

Curious, Sarah followed Atta to what had been the alcove. Astonished, she now saw that the tiny area had expanded and transformed. The alcove had now quadrupled in size to form a cozy but comfortable room. Large, red curtains graced the entrance and could be closed for privacy. The tiny window had expanded to a giant bay style that took up most of the wall and was edged with an ornate stained glass pattern.

A tiny fireplace with a chiseled marble mantle was tucked in the corner to give the room warmth. The chaise had been transformed into a plush and inviting bed with an elaborately carved headboard. Everywhere that Sarah looked, there were red roses. From the patterns in the stained glass, to the flowered carvings on the bed and mantle, the rose theme repeated. Even the bed had meticulously embroidered roses stitched into every cover and pillow.

But it was the tiny object on the elaborate dressing table nest to the window that made her cry out joyously. There, resting on a red silk pillow was her locket. Sarah smiled as she put on the locket with its red enameled rose front. She couldn't resist opening it to look as her mother's photo. Sighing happily, Sarah looked around the room in appreciation. This time, the Goblin King had outdone himself.

Sarah went over to the window and looked out in a bit of surprise.

"Good heavens, Atta." she remarked. "Is that the goblin city?"

Atta appeared confused.

"Of course, Lady Sarah."

"I just had no idea it was quite so large." Sarah said in a rather impressed tone.

"Really?" Atta asked. "Me heard you been there before."

Sarah snorted derisively.

"Well, it's a little hard to sightsee when you're running for your life, Atta."

"Oh, it really nice!" Atta gushed. " Many things to see and do. Lots of things and creatures from all over the Goblin Kingdom."

Again Sarah was surprised.

"But I thought this was the Goblin kingdom, Atta." Sarah stated in a perplexed tone.

"Oh no, Lady Sarah. This only the capital city! Goblin Kingdom huge! Lots of places; lots of creatures!" Atta replied.

"And King Jareth rules them all?" Sarah asked again.

"Oh, yes! He supreme ruler here. Everybody obey him."

"I had no idea! No wonder he's always so busy." Sarah sighed rather wistfully as she continued." It must be a beautiful and wondrous place. Maybe one day, I can see more of it."

Shrugging, Sarah turned back to admire the rest of her new room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in the King's private study, Jareth lazed in a chair, practically indolent with contentment as he watched Sarah. He had toyed with the idea of giving Sarah a suite to herself, but quickly rejected the notion. He found sharing his chambers with Sarah far too pleasing to allow her to move out. Still, he wanted his Sarah to feel comfortable around him so he had added a few elements to her room to give her some privacy as well as luxury. He hadn't even minded when her greatest joy had been at the return of her locket; especially now that he knew why it meant so much to her. Then, just when he thought his day could not improve, Sarah, in her musings, had presented him with another opportunity to give her something she desired and thus improve their relationship.

Frankly, it amused Jareth to no end that Sarah seemed to desire such mundane things this time. He was after all one of the most powerful Fey that ever lived and able to reorder time. Last time they met, he had done just that and more in his failed attempt to beguile her. Now, she only longed to see his kingdom. Jareth had to admit to himself that he was elated over Sarah's curiosity about his domain. In his mind, he was already planning the many places he couldn't wait to show her, knowing they would bring her pleasure. But first, he would start with the Goblin city itself.

A short time later, Jareth sent a goblin to summon Sarah. He had been quite patient in giving Sarah some time to settle in. He had even been generous enough to let her spend much of the day with her old friend, Hoggle. But he had grown tired of waiting and was anxious for her company again, especially in light of the day's revelations. He had quickly changed his study into a more relaxing and inviting space and even conjured a light, but delicious meal to share with Sarah.

For her part, Sarah was a bit nervous at being summoned by the Goblin King. Sarah was still reconciling her new realizations about Jareth with her own tumultuous feelings. So, when she was taken to "the Kingy's private studyness room", Sarah wasn't sure what to expect. When the giant door opened, Sarah was pleasantly surprised to see a rather pretentious but inviting place. Though an imposing desk and throne-like chair occupied one corner, the rest of the room consisted of overstuffed, comfortable furniture that surrounded a roaring fireplace. In the center of a rather plush looking rug, a table heavily laden with scrumptious smelling food stood next to a pair of chairs. Next to the chairs was the Goblin King.

"Ahh, there you are, Sarah." the Goblin King said rather genially. "I've been waiting for you. I hope you and Hoggle had a pleasant visit."

This time it was Sarah's turned to be confounded by the Goblin King's behavior.

Sarah was totally bewildered at the pleasant tone Jareth was speaking in.

Where was his usual sarcasm and smug arrogance? He was even truly smiling, for heaven sake!

Sarah curtsied and replied a bit self consciously." Umm, it was fine, Your Majesty."

What Jareth said next bewildered her even more.

" I thought we might dispense with some of the formality tonight, Sarah" he said. " In fact, I was hoping we could get to know each other a bit more over dinner. Besides, I do have a name, you know, Sarah, and it would please me if you use it. You may address me as Jareth, if you like."

Jareth strolled over and leisurely took Sarah's hand gently in his own. He guided her over to one of the chairs and gallantly pulled it out for her as she sat down. Once she was settled, he took his own seat and began fixing their plates.

"Try this, Sarah. I think you'll like the taste."

Over the next two hours, Sarah began to relax as she and Jareth actually talked for the first time. Jareth had once again perplexed Sarah by being interested in her life over the past three years. He had asked her questions about her mother, her classes, her life in Manhattan, and even wanted to know how Toby was faring.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Sarah had been equally inquisitive about Jareth and his past. It surprised her to learn that Jareth had become King at the tender age of fourteen after the death of his grandfather, having lost both his parents much earlier. From then on, Jareth had been virtually alone. As they continued to talk, Jareth told Sarah things he had never revealed to anyone. For some reason, he found himself opening up to Sarah in a way he never had before. To his own surprise, he found talking with Sarah easy and comfortable, as if they'd know each other forever.

He even told Sarah the true story that the book "The Labyrinth" was based on.

"So let me get this straight," Sarah said. "A mother wished her own children away?"

"Stepchildren" Jareth corrected." The father had died and the woman was tired of caring for them."

"But that's terrible!" Sarah cried.

"True." Jareth said" But keep in mind, it was several centuries ago, Sarah. Times were much harder then."

"That's no excuse!" Sarah maintained." Did you offer to let her run the Labyrinth to get them back?"

"No." Jareth sighed. "I never got the chance. That featherheaded woman took one look at me as soon as I appeared and ran away screaming before I got out the first word!"

Sarah bit back a snort of laughter. Abandoning two young children was no cause for mirth, but Sarah couldn't help picturing a perplexed Goblin King standing there motionless as the woman fled shrieking.

"So what did you do?" Sarah asked.

"What could I do? The children were both about the age Toby was last time you were here. I found them foster parents. Luckily, I knew of a goblin baker and his wife in the city who were childless. They were overjoyed to take the two in. In fact, those two children still live and work in their goblin parents' bakery to this day, though they're grown and have families of their own now. I think you may have actually had some of their sweetbread for breakfast this very morning." Jareth replied.

That brought back to Jareth's mind the real reason he wanted to have dinner with Sarah.

"Sarah," he began." I'm having a ball the day after tomorrow and there's the small matter of my escort."

For a moment Sarah's heart sank. Surely he didn't expect her to look after his date, did he?

"I realize it rather last minute and may be a bit unusual for you, but I promise you'll have a good time." Jareth continued.

Sarah heart flared up again as she realized Jareth was expecting her to accompany him to the ball. When she spoke, she couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of her voice.

"I'd be delighted, Jareth." she murmured. "What's the occasion?"

Jareth merely shrugged.

"I've simply decided to have one." he said "I usually do every now and then."

"Oh." said Sarah." Well, I'm sure it will be wonderful!"

"There's something else, Sarah" Jareth went on. "I'm afraid I need to go into the Goblin city tomorrow to see the mayor and town council. I'll probably be gone for part of the day. It occurred to me that you haven't seen much of the city and I thought you and Atta might like to come along. I'll be occupied for a few hours, but I 'm sure Atta could show you around while I'm busy. You might even find something you like. Would you like to come?"

Sarah's eyes lit up at his invitation and Jareth couldn't hold back a smile.

"I'd love to!" Sarah said a little breathlessly." You're sure you don't mind?"

"Absolutely not, Sarah!" he replied. "You have no idea how tediously boring these meetings can be. I'd welcome the company."

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait!" Sarah replied as she looked into the Goblin King's mismatched eyes." Um…, Jareth, I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for returning my locket and all the rest. I appreciate it. I know you don't have to be so kind, so it means a lot that you have been. I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful."

Jaret looked at Sarah with a strange gleam she couldn't even begin to comprehend. When his voice came, it was rather quiet and had a tone Sarah had never heard before.

"You're welcome, Sarah. But it's getting late; I'll have someone take you back to your room."

Reluctantly, Sarah bid Jareth goodnight and followed the goblin he had summoned back to Atta to prepare for bed.

The Goblin King watched Sarah go with a regretful sigh. He hadn't wanted to end their evening, but he knew it was for the best. When Sarah had gazed at him with that longing expression on her face and begun thanking him in that rather sweet tone of voice, it had been all Jareth could do not to seize her right then, haul her into his lap, and kiss her breathless.

Unfortunately, that might have sabotaged his whole plan, so he had reluctantly ended their evening. He wanted Sarah to be his forever and he was willing to wait for her.

A few hours later, Jareth returned quietly to his chambers. He had deliberately delayed to give Sarah enough time to prepare for bed in private. He looked over to see the curtains of the small room now adjoining his own pulled almost completely shut. Quickly, Jareth made his own preparations and settled contentedly into bed. From the other side of the curtains, a quiet voice spoke.

"Jareth, I really enjoyed dinner with you tonight."

The Goblin King replied quietly," So did I, Sarah."

"Goodnight Jareth" came the warm, contented sigh.

"Goodnight Sarah" he said softly. Then his voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Sleep well, my sweet Sarah. Soon you will be mine forever and then neither of us will ever sleep alone again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Sarah awoke long before dawn, too excited to sleep any longer. The prospect of seeing the Goblin City and spending the day with Jareth filled her with anticipation. Sarah was a bit surprised that Jareth was already up and, according to Atta, had been gone for several hours.

"Good Heavens," she thought. "When does he sleep?" It had been quite late when he had returned the evening before.

Sarah soon had eaten and was almost ready to go. Unfortunately, the sight of the dress that awaited her that morning brought her to a screeching halt. Trying not to be judgmental, Sarah valiantly put it on, only to be more dismayed. Though exquisitely made and beautifully cut, the dress was a rather odd color combination of chartreuse and green that was distinctly unflattering. Even little Atta looked at Sarah rather dubiously.

"Well, it not that bad. Maybe we can cover it up." she said hopefully.

"No, Atta, I don't think we can." said Sarah dispiritedly. "I'm afraid I look like an overgrown asparagus! I don't mean to seem ungrateful and I really don't want to bother the King for something else to wear. But I don't think I could stand spending the whole day in this awful thing. I'll just have to wear the dress from yesterday."

Atta looked a bit distressed. "You can't, Lady Sarah. Me sent it to be cleaned. Me sorry!"

"Oh, dear; now what?" pondered Sarah. " Atta, this is a big castle. Are you telling me there's nothing else anywhere that I could put on without bothering the King?"

Being the intelligent goblin she was and remembering the King's threat, Atta came up with an idea.

"Wait here, Lady Sarah" she said." Me be back."

A short time later, Atta returned followed by a huge goblin toting an enormous trunk.

After dropping it, the goblin lumbered away. Atta ran over to Sarah.

"Me talk to Kingy's old valet. He say these only clothes he know of in castle." Atta informed Sarah.

After some effort, Sarah and Atta managed to pry open the huge trunk. Inside, a veritable rainbow of colors greeted them. Curious, Sarah began rummaging. The clothes inside were fresh and clean though the trunk itself appeared quite old. Sarah pulled out some of the many shirts and began to look at them more closely. Sarah was mystified until she noticed that each one shared the same distinctive crescent shaped buttons on the sleeves.

These were Jareth's clothes! Sarah quickly realized by the various sizes that Jareth must have worn these at a much earlier time. After a bit more rummaging, Sarah managed to find a rather appealing burgundy shirt that looked close to her size. Soft and light weight, the material felt wonderful. Sarah kept looking and soon unearthed a smaller sized pair of black corded pants and matching vest that fit as well. Gratefully, Sarah put them on and found they were actually quite comfortable. Still, Sarah couldn't resist laughing at one or two other things she and Atta had run across. First had been the shirt in a strange hue Sarah could only label as pumpkin orange. Then there had been the waist coat that had so many rhinestones that Sarah couldn't imagine how Jareth had worn it without falling over since it was so heavy.

The thought of Jareth wearing either item had sent Sarah into a peal of giggles, though judging by their sizes he must have been quite young when he wore them. A short time later, Sarah finished dressing and looked at the result. Though a bit large and baggy, the shirt, vest, and pants were a reasonably good fit. Unfortunately, the trunk held no shoes so Sarah was force to wear the green slippers that matched the awful dress.

Even Atta saw the improvement." Well, it not perfect, but it better than that dress. Me just hope Goblin King not get mad."

A bit nervous, Sarah entered the now gleaming throne room where the Goblin King sat on his throne impatiently tapping his foot. As he saw Sarah, he rose, but quickly began to look displeased.

Jareth stood up as Sarah walked into the throne room and instantly frowned. The moment he saw her wearing something other than the gown he had conjured, he became quite irritated. Where she had gotten these clothes he had no idea, but the sight of her in them filled him with a wave of jealousy. He considered it his prerogative alone to provide completely for Sarah and he would brook no interference. He was about to unleash a stinging tirade when a minute detail on the shirt caught his eye and stopped his tongue.

Jareth's eyebrows shot up in astonishment as he quickly realized that Sarah had somehow gotten hold of and was wearing an old outfit of his!

Jareth's frown quickly turned to a smile of amusement at the thought of Sarah wearing his old clothes. Frankly, he found it rather pleasing and a bit tantalizing.

"Well, well. " He said in a light tone.' This is quite a change. I think I rather like it."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't missed Jareth's initial reaction. The Goblin King himself was very handsomely outfitted in a brown leather waistcoat, with matching pants and leather boots. It reminded Sarah of the outfit he wore after being disguised as a beggar in the Labyrinth. He even had his riding crop and gloves.

Jareth looked Sarah over and smiled a bit more as he noticed her slippers.

"You look quite nice, Sarah." he said as he folded his arms and looked to be thinking. "But I think something's missing."

Jareth tossed a globe at Sarah's feet and she felt a burst of warm air rush over her.

She looked down and was startled to see that her outfit had changed slightly. The shirt and pants were now far more form fitting and had minute rose brocade stitched at the hems. Though still comfortable, they now showed off Sarah's figure, clinging to every curve. The vest had transformed into a bolero style jacket that had the distinctive crescent buttons on the sleeves and front. The slippers had been replaced by velvet soft ankle boots.

"There," the Goblin King announced. "That's much better! She looks enchanting, doesn't she? "

The goblins immediately chorused their agreement.

"Oh, yes. She beautiful"

"Lovely, Lovely"

"Her da nicest thing we ever see!"

The Goblin King sauntered over to Sarah and couldn't resist a final complement.

"My dearest Sarah, you look positively magnificent. Who is your tailor?"

Jareth's light tone and almost boyish teasing got the better of Sarah and she couldn't hold in a giggle.

"Why you, of course, Your Majesty. And may I say that you are looking most regal and resplendent yourself, today." She replied in an equally light tone.

Jareth bowed with a courtly flourish and moved to take Sarah's arm in his as they strolled to the doorway.

"Why thank you, sweet Sarah. We make a striking couple, do we not? I do believe we two shall cut the finest figures the Goblin city has seen in quite some time. This way, milady, our carriage awaits."


	8. Chapter 8

I know a carriage ride may seem old fashioned, but I couldn't resist!

Chapter 8

Sarah smiled in amusement at Jareth's little "joke", only to stop dead in her tracks as they exited the goblin castle. There in front of them stood a large, twin seated carriage drawn by two great, lizard like beasts. The carriage itself was made of a gleaming black metal that reminded Sarah of polished iron. The seats faced each other and were covered in lustrous, black fabric. Perched in front was a goblin driver at the reins.

"I did say our carriage awaits, Sarah," Jareth quipped in amusement at Sarah's obvious awe.

Ruefully laughing, Sarah shook her head at her own foolishness. For a moment, she had forgotten that the Goblin King didn't need to joke. With Jareth's magic, just about anything was possible. Still, that was no reason not to enjoy herself.

"You're absolutely right. And it's a lovely day for a jaunt in it as well." she replied gamely.

Jareth chuckled at Sarah's feigned aplomb as he helped her and little Atta in before joining them. Courteously, Jareth took the forward seat in order to allow Sarah the full benefit of the view.

Sarah seated herself, vainly trying not to appear as eager as Atta, who seemed about to burst with excitement. Within moments, she quickly abandoned any pretext of sophistication and began to look around like a tourist on his first vacation. Avidly gazing around, she took in the sights, afraid of missing something. Atta helped things along by immediately launching into a travelogue on the various highlights of the Goblin city.

Lazily, Jareth watched the pair, his eyes half closed in contentment. He would have preferred Sarah to be settled next to him, but the evident enjoyment on her face was still satisfying. He consoled himself by watching Sarah's delight as she took in the sights of his kingdom with obvious relish, even, at one point, crawling up to kneel on the seat to get a better look at something. Her new style certainly seemed to make her more relaxed.

Sarah's appearance in his clothes that morning still amused Jareth. Obviously, she hadn't liked the gown he conjured for some reason. However, instead of complaining or demanding something else, Sarah had managed to track down some of his old clothing.

Jareth couldn't even imagine where the clothes had come from, though he strongly suspected Atta was involved. Shortly after becoming King, he had stopped wearing conventionally made clothes and dismissed his old valet. Dressing magically was far more efficient and much less trouble. As far as he knew, everything had been packed away in some ancient trunk centuries ago. His smile increased as he wondered what Sarah's reaction would be once she discovered that all his old clothes now magically fit her perfectly.

As the ride went on, Jareth couldn't resist slowing down time and altering the path of the carriage magically to allow Sarah to see more of the city. Her apparent enjoyment of the whole experience and infectious enthusiasm was simply too much for Jareth to resist. Sometimes, he became so caught up in being the sovereign; he forgot to appreciate the unique beauty of the Goblin Kingdom itself. Today, Sarah was reminding him.

The first time the carriage shifted location, the driver had turned to Jareth questioningly; but a blistering look and sharp poke of the Goblin King's riding crop had made him turn back to his duties without comment. Sarah had continued to look out on the city, blissfully ignorant.

After a bit, Jareth allowed the carriage to arrive at its intended destination. Sarah sat back down with a reluctant sigh.

"That was wonderful, Jareth. I've truly enjoyed this ride. Thank you for letting me come." she said to him.

"This is only the beginning." Jareth replied. "You haven't even seen the city up close yet."

The carriage rolled to a stop at one of the city gates where the mayor and town council awaited the King's arrival. Jareth helped Sarah and Atta down and then stepped forward, relishing the thought of formally presenting his lovely Sarah to the gathered officials.

"Mayor, Town council members; it is my pleasure to present to you the Lady Sarah, a very special friend and honored guest of mine. I'm sure you'll want her to enjoy her day in our fair city as much as I do." Jareth announced, his words heavy with meaning.

Regrettably, one of the town council members, whose house had been destroyed in the battle during Sarah's last trip, recognized her and began to panic.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "Not you again! Me no want to lose my house to more rocks! Call city guard!"

Sarah looked on bemused. But, behind Sarah out of her line of sight, Jareth's face twisted into a mask of rage at this insult to his special guest. No one was going to ruin this day for Sarah!

Luckily, the Mayor saw Jareth's face and immediately took action. He had not gotten to be mayor by ignoring the King's moods. He hurried over the hysterical council member and promptly clonked him on the head with his mayoral staff of office. The goblin fell down dazed, and was mercifully quiet. The mayor turned back to the King and Sarah and spoke in his most subservient manner.

"So sorry." he said politely. "That goblin been drinking bog water; obviously he gone crazy. Welcome, Lady Sarah. We so honored you could visit our city again. We no really get to meet you last time."

Sarah bit back a grin at the mayor's obsequious manner. She glanced at Jareth and had to try hard not to smile as he rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation at the mayor's groveling. Turning to the goblin, Sarah adopted an equally polite tone.

"I'm very honored to be here, Mayor. I look forward to touring your fair city. I'm sure I'll enjoy myself." she replied formally.

Crisis averted, the Mayor and council breathed a collected sigh of relief as Jareth's smile returned.

Jareth approached Sarah and took her hand gently.

"I hope you won't mind being on your own for a few hours, Sarah." he said. "I'm sure Atta can show you some of the sights while I meet with the council. I'll try not to take too long, but until I finish, you should enjoy yourself. I'll send for you when I'm done."

"Don't worry." Sarah replied looking around." I don't mind. I can't wait to look around. Take as much time as you need."

Quietly, Jareth pulled Atta aside out of Sarah's hearing.

"Take care of Sarah today, Atta." he ordered." She's to have whatever she wants. If she seems to like something, have the merchant send it to the castle. Do you understand?"

Vigorously, Atta nodded. Just then, Sarah turned to Atta.

"Are we ready?" She asked. After a quick farewell, the pair set off.

Dejected, Jareth watched Sarah and Atta wander off in the direction of the main market as he turned to enter the town hall. He contemplated simply dispensing with the pretext of meeting with the town council and accompanying Sarah all day. But he feared overwhelming Sarah by proceeding too quickly with is plans. He still felt he needed to build her trust in him a bit more, though so far today, things were off to an excellent start. Bolstered by that notion, Jareth proceeded inside and promptly got down to business.

In the main city market, Sarah and Atta immediately got into the adventurous spirit of things, shamelessly gawking at all the wonderful sights. After much window shopping, the two found their way into the shop of the best reputed seamstress in the Goblin City. Atta insisted this was the only place to get gowns for a true lady. Though reluctant at first, Sarah hadn't been able to resist the decadently soft and opulent fabrics. The seamstress even employed a magic mirror that allowed Sarah to view herself in the finished gown before it was even made. After Atta assured her it was taken care of, Sarah chose several outfits of varying colors with all the accessories. Frankly, she was glad to be able to pick something out for herself. Though she was grateful to Jareth, it was nice to be able to make her own choices, especially in another color besides green. The seamstress was amazingly helpful and very efficient. She even helped Sarah pick out and design a special gown to wear at Jareth's ball the next evening. Sarah was aghast as her promise to deliver the gowns that very day. As Atta made the final arrangements with the seamstress, Sarah wandered out of the shop and turned into a nearby alleyway. There in the window of a tiny establishment, an item caught Sarah's gaze and drew her inside.

In the corner of a small case, Sarah discovered a magnificently carved stick pin that sported a snow white owl perched atop an upturned golden crescent. It looked exactly like the emblem over Jareth's bed! Mystified, Sarah turned to the shopkeeper.

"Oh, I see you found that piece my nephew made." the dwarven jeweler grumbled." Silly fool designed it after he heard about the King having a similar one on his bed. He actually thought the King might be interested in buying it, as if the King ever came into my shop! I'll make you a good price if you're interested."

Sarah was definitely interested in the piece, but knew she had no coinage. She thought about summoning Atta to obtain the pin, but held back since she knew that Jareth was ultimately paying for everything. She wanted to give the pin to him as a gift and it didn't seem right for him to pay for his own present. Suddenly, she had an idea. Unclasping her necklace and removing her mother's picture, she held it out.

"Are you willing to trade for it? I realize my locket isn't much, but I really want the pin and I'd be very grateful." Sarah said in a pleading tone.

The jeweler eyed this customer and thought a bit. Though he normally would turn down such a deal, he really was ready to be rid of that annoying pin. He had been stuck with it for ages. More importantly, even he had heard stories of the human lady who had caught the King's eye and taken his fancy; obviously, she was the customer in his shop now. If he made her a good deal, she might be able to send some of the castle trade his way.

Smiling, he agreed.

Sarah left the shop, heartily pleased. The pin and her mother's photo were safely tucked into a pouch inside Sarah's jacket. Though she would miss her locket, Sarah knew beyond a shadow of a doubt her mother would have approved. It meant far more to Sarah to give Jareth something to show her affection for him and all he had done than holding on to a reminder of her past. Unfortunately, Atta noticed its absence right away.

"Oh no, Lady Sarah!" she cried "Your locket gone! Want me go back to seamstress to look for it?"

"No, Atta" Sarah replied. "It's not lost. I merely traded it for a gift for King Jareth."

Atta looked a bit bewildered. "If you say so." she said doubtfully.

Sarah buttoned up her shirt and tightened her jacket to cover her neck.

"Let's go look some more, Atta." she invited. "Surely there's more to see around here. Besides, I'm a little hungry. How about you?"

Momentarily distracted, Atta began to guide Sarah to a nearby bakery for a snack.

Several hours later, a goblin messenger came for Sarah and Atta. He guided the pair back to the Goblin King who was patiently waiting at the town hall. The King couldn't mistake the happy expressions on both their faces as they strolled up to the hall. Obviously, the two had enjoyed themselves.

Amused, he asked," How did was your day, Sarah?"

"Wonderful!" she replied contentedly. "I thoroughly enjoyed it! The Goblin City is magnificent."

"I hope you aren't too tired, Sarah." he offered. "I have one more surprise for you back at the castle that I think you'll enjoy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jareth quickly summoned the carriage and the trio were soon on their way back to the Goblin Castle. If the return journey seemed shorter, Sarah didn't seem to notice. After they pulled up to the castle door, Jareth helped Sarah down, his hands lingering on her momentarily. Once again, Sarah noticed the strange gleam in Jareth's eyes she had seen the night before. Reluctantly, he released her and took her arm to escort her into the throne room.

Almost immediately, they were greeted by a loud bellow.

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked up in surprise to see Ludo and Sir Didymus waiting in the throne room.

"Ludo!" she cried. "Didymus! Oh, how I've missed you!"

Instantly she ran over to hug her two friends and had to fight back tears of joy at seeing them again.

"I say, Lady Sarah" Didymus said." We did not mean to give you cause for tears."

"Oh, don't worry." Sarah assured them." I'm just crying because I'm so happy to see you!"

"Sarah back! Ludo happy! Sarah friend!" her large friend bellowed over and over as he practically squished Sarah with the strength of his hug.

Sarah even bent down to hug Ambrosius who had been wiggling so hard in excitement that he nearly fell over.

Behind Sarah, the Goblin King watched the reunion with mixed emotions even though it was he who had brought Didymus and Ludo back to the Goblin City so quickly. Hoggle's message had not even had time to reach them yet. While it pleased him to make Sarah happy, he couldn't deny that he was envious of the affections Sarah was showering on her long lost companions. Jareth had to mentally reign in his own Fey nature at viewing the emotional scene. He only wanted Sarah to show such affection to him alone! He was actually jealous of a giant hairball, a talking dog and his furry, canine mount! Caught a bit off guard by the ferocity of his reaction, Jareth maintained his distance from the little group.

After the three had talked for a moment, Didymus informed Sarah that it was the Goblin King himself who had brought them back from a far corner of the kingdom where the pair had been off adventuring. Smiling in gratitude, Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Thank you, Jareth." Sarah began. "Once again, you've been very kind to me. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

Jareth looked at Sarah and her friends, his heart still in turmoil. Though he wanted her happy, he found himself at that moment, suddenly struggling to maintain his composure. The powerful conflicting emotions coursing through him made him feel the sudden need to withdraw to sort out these new sensations. It wouldn't do to sabotage their previously perfect day by losing control now with Sarah and her friends.

"You're welcome, Sarah." he replied rather distracted. "I'm afraid I need to leave you now. Enjoy your visit with your friends." With that, he suddenly vanished.

Watching him go, Sarah was definitely perplexed. Their day had been going so well. Then, Jareth had abruptly withdrawn emotionally and physically. What could have happened? Shaking her head in confusion, Sarah turned back to her friends.

In his private study, Jareth sat deep in thought, his emotions in chaos. Just when he had thought things were going so well, the Goblin King had been ambushed by the ferocity of his own emotions and reactions concerning Sarah. First, he had had to force himself to release Sarah after helping her down from the carriage. Then, he had been almost overwhelmed by jealousy at seeing Sarah embrace her old friends. Jareth realized his emotions where Sarah was concerned were growing ever stronger and more chaotic. Though she had only been in the Goblin Kingdom for two days, Jareth was already having trouble controlling his reactions to her very presence. Brooding, he spent the next few hours pondering this new dilemma.

Fey, by nature, were generally creatures of magic and emotion. Both were tied intimately to every part of their existence. Unlike many Fey, the Goblin King had always maintained a firm control on his inner nature, but he had never before experienced such powerful emotions as the ones Sarah invoked in him. As Jareth's feelings for Sarah grew, so did his own emotional responses and desire for her. Unchecked, these emotions were the very reason Fey-human relationships were complicated and often fraught with danger to both parties. Though desperate to give Sarah time to learn to trust him, Jareth knew he might be forced into action soon. Now, he was not only struggling to earn Sarah's trust, but waging an internal battle against his own inner desires.

Sarah was now sitting on her own bed, brooding a bit herself. After Jareth had departed so abruptly, Sarah had been extremely disconcerted to say the least. Still, she had tried to be upbeat and spent several hours enjoying a reunion with Didymus, Ludo and the nearly recovered Hoggle. Like Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo harbored no lingering resentment toward Sarah; they were merely pleased she was reunited with them now.

Finally, Sarah had returned to the Royal Chambers, only to find them empty. Disappointed, Sarah had at least expected to see Jareth at dinner. When Atta brought a tray to her room, Sarah couldn't hold back any longer and asked Atta the Goblin King's whereabouts. Reluctantly, Atta informed Sarah that the Goblin King had locked himself in his study with strict instructions not to be disturbed for any reason.

Perturbed and dejected, Sarah had eaten her lonely dinner in her room before eventually retiring to bed. She couldn't help but be shaken by the Goblin King's abandonment and began to wonder what had gone wrong them so suddenly. Was it possible that he truly didn't care for her as much as she imagined? Or had he merely decided that a relationship with her wasn't what he wanted? Though it was probably a bit foolish, Sarah couldn't stop her imagination from wandering away with itself as she imagined all sorts of reasons that Jareth might have come up with for ending their time together.

Worn out, she fell into a fitful sleep, only to be plagued with disturbing dreams. Though her dream began with the wonderfully familiar ballroom, it soon deteriorated into a nightmare with her endlessly seeking Jareth among the terribly debauched revelers who had populated the peach induced dream on her first trip to the goblin kingdom. But, unlike the peach dream, when Sarah found Jareth this time, he callously dismissed her, grabbing and kissing one of the many well endowed masked women surrounding him. Sarah jerked awake, startled and shaken by the powerful nightmare.

For the first time, she began to question the wisdom of her complicated plan, wondering if it might have backfired horribly. Disconsolate, Sarah let tears fall for the first time since her mother's death, unsure if she had made a terrible mistake by coming back to the Goblin Kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dawn broke over the goblin kingdom, bright and clear. Goblin King Jareth finally emerged from his study, tired but elated beyond measure. In the twilight hours, Jareth had come to a crucial decision about his relationship with Sarah. As much as he had enjoyed drawing out their romance, he simply could no longer delay revealing his inner most feelings to Sarah. It was time he made the same offer he had before, though this time minus the previous conditions and misunderstandings. If he truly wanted Sarah to stay with him forever, it was high time he told her so. More importantly, after a bit more soul searching and endless hours of research, he found a way that he felt he could prove his love to Sarah once and for all.

It revolved around an ancient Fey ritual that hadn't been performed in eons. Long and complicated, the ritual itself was fraught with danger to any Fey performing it, but Jareth simply didn't care. If it helped him convince Sarah to be his forever, it would be worth the effort.

Jareth was sorely tempted to go to Sarah immediately, but he paused. He still wanted desperately to give Sarah the magnificent ball she was so looking forward to. Since the ritual itself was terribly magic draining, Jareth decided to delay until after the ball that evening. He simply couldn't resist giving Sarah her most romantic dream that she always wanted, especially since he had the most prominent role.

In the Royal chambers, Sarah awoke exhausted and bleary eyed. Even after a cold shower and splashing her face, she couldn't seem to muster much enthusiasm for the day ahead. Glancing around her room, Sarah was surprised to see a new wardrobe standing next to her dressing table. As Atta brought in her breakfast, Sarah opened it to see the new gowns the seamstress had made along with numerous outfits from Jareth's old trunk. Reluctantly, she dressed in a rather plain brown shirt and matching pants that seemed to suit her mood. For some reason, the colorful gowns held no attraction for her that morning. Sighing heavily, she barely touched her breakfast, much to Atta's consernation.

She was even tempted to remain in her room, but Atta insisted that she was needed in the throne room.

Jareth himself hadn't even bothered to return to his chambers. Still brimming with elation, he had merely change magically and headed straight for the throne room from his study. In the hall outside, he encountered his lovely Sarah.

"Good Morning, Sarah." he boomed cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." Sarah replied rather quietly.

Jareth instantly frowned at her rather subdued reply and appearance.

"Did you have a nice time with your friends?" he asked cautiously.

"It was fine." came Sarah's quiet reply.

Sensing something was wrong, Jareth tried a different approach. Taking her hand gently, he moved closer and spoke softly for only her to hear.

"I missed having dinner with you last evening, Sarah. I regret that I had to leave you, but I had to take care of something that simply couldn't wait."

Encouraged by his gentle touch and explanation, Sarah lifted her chin to look into his eyes.

"It's all right." she replied with more confidence." I know you couldn't help it. It can't be easy being the Goblin King."

Stepping back, Jareth took Sarah's arm in his companionably and began leading her to the throne room.

"You have no idea." he sighed regretfully." After all that egg business, I simply had to take a break yesterday. That's why I set up our little trip into the city."

"I wondered about that." Sarah replied, her smile returning at Jareth's easy manner and gentle attention.

"Unfortunately, I'll pay for it today. There will be twice as many issues to deal with." he stated rather gloomily." Ah well." he continued brightening a bit." At least I will have the lovely Lady Sarah at my side to make this arduous day more bearable and pleasant."

Laughing for the first time that day, Sarah replied, "I hope I'm up to the task!"

Ads they entered the throne room, Sarah noticed that the padded chair was now on the dais next to the Goblin King's throne. In between the two rested a small table. The Goblin King led Sarah to the chair and seated her before taking his own place on the throne. At his signal, the Royal Chamberlain began the Goblin Court.

Once again, Jareth found having Sarah there made things far more pleasant. He couldn't resist leaning over to make an occasional observation or comment to her. Though obviously attentive, Sarah didn't disrupt the proceedings or question any of Jareth's decisions. She merely seemed to be content to observe at his side. Midway through the session, a familiar pair of goblins were hauled before the Goblin King for fighting in the Royal castle. It was the two from the previous egg dispute! It seemed the chicken from before had laid more eggs that very morning, this time in the Castle courtyard. The two goblins had immediately come to blows over who owned them.

Hearing the charges read, Jareth rolled his eyes in frustration as Sarah vainly tried to cover her laughter by coughing. Turning so only Sarah could see his face, Jareth wiggled his eyebrows rather comically as he smiled. Sarah coughed harder.

When he turned back to the court, Jareth's face was a mask of fury. If she hadn't just seen his smile, Sarah would have been anxious. Dramatically, he stood.

"Have you two learned nothing?' he raged." Well, I've had enough! The eggs and chicken in question are to be sent to the royal larder. As for you two, you can spend the next two months at hard labor in the royal kitchens! Get these fools out of my sight!"

The Goblin King ordered a pause and the goblins scurried out, anxious to avoid the King's wrath.

Jareth merely returned to Sarah, dropping casually onto his throne. Seeing the room was clear, Sarah gave into the laughter that she had been fighting and this time, Jareth joined in. Finally catching her breath, she turned to the Goblin King, shaking her head ruefully.

"Honestly, Jareth," she declared." I don't know how you stand it! I'd probably end up sentencing someone to be flogged or something if I had to deal with all this!"

Smiling enigmatically, he replied," Well, it has been getting much easier, especially recently."

Jareth waved his hand and a plate of succulent fruit and pitcher of juice suddenly appeared." Hungry, Sarah?" he asked.

"Starving!" she replied as they both enthusiastically dug in.

The court resumed shortly and mercifully, the rest of the session passed uneventfully.

Soon, the session ended and the court was dismissed. Jareth escorted Sarah out of the throne room on his arm and then took her hand again once they were outside in the hall.

"I hate to leave you so abruptly again, Sarah, but I need to see to a few things before the ball." he said in a voice full of regret.

"I understand." Sarah replied." It's okay. I don't mind, Jareth."

"I'll come for you shortly before it's time," he promised.

"I'll be waiting." she answered softly.


	11. Chapter 11

I have borrowed an element ( namely Jareth's gift) from one of my own earlier stories. I still think it's a nice touch. The M rating kicks in next chapter. Thanks to everyone for all the kind reviews and being so patient! It's a bit short, but I wanted to post it anyway.

**Chapter 11**

Sarah returned to her room to rest for a bit before the ball. As she entered, Atta summoned her to the wardrobe. There inside was an exact replica of the dress she had worn in the peach induced dream from her first trip to the Labyrinth. Though the dress was as ornate and extravagant as she remembered, Sarah felt no desire to wear it to tonight's ball. The gown's bejeweled bodice and puffed sleeves were lovely, but it only served to drive home to Sarah how much she herself had changed since the last time she had come to the Goblin Kingdom. If anything, it only invoked a bit of nostalgic pathos in Sarah for the childish, melodramatic teen she once had been.

But, Sarah was no longer that teen and this time, there was far more at stake. Sometime during the last few hours, Sarah had begun to realize that she could not risk continuing on with her previous plan. She now knew beyond any doubt that she truly loved Jareth with all her heart. Though he had been his usual self earlier that day, his abrupt withdrawal the day before had unnerved and frightened Sarah beyond measure. She simply could not risk losing him by continuing to play games. It was time to admit her feelings and take the risk. Though chancy, Sarah felt she had little alternative concerning how strongly she now felt about the Goblin King.

After resting for a bit, Sarah began to prepare for the ball. With Atta's help, Sarah dressed in the simple, but elegant silk sheath of sapphire blue she had ordered from the seamstress the day before. Though Atta objected, Sarah had refused to pin her long hair up in some over-coiffed design. Instead, she chose to leave it free down her back, held in place only by two simple silver combs and a single silver ribbon. A matching pair of blue slippers completed her outfit.

The Goblin King called for Sarah, dressed in a dashing blue outfit similar to the one from Sarah's own sweet romantic dream. Though the cut and color were similar to his outfit in the peach induced vision, this suit had none of the garish sequins or glitter. Instead, it was made of the finest velvet and elegantly cut to give the Goblin King a regal and imposing appearance. The very sight of Jareth took Sarah's breath away.

The Goblin King was a bit taken aback not to see Sarah in the elaborate gown he had been expecting. But as he gazed at her, he found he actually preferred this older, far more mature look on Sarah. Free of any unnecessary adornment, Sarah's outfit accented her natural beauty and made him more conscious than ever of the fact that Sarah was now quite grown up. If possible, it made him desire her even more.

"Sarah" he began." You look so lovely it makes words inadequate."

Blushing, Sarah replied, "Thank you, Jareth. You look magnificent yourself."

"Shall we go?'" he offered.

"Wait a moment, please." Sarah interrupted. "I have something I want to give you. I know it isn't much, but when I saw it, it instantly reminded me of you. I hope you like it." Hesitantly, she held out the elegant pouch to Jareth.

Mystified, Jareth took the small pouch and opened it to reveal an expertly crafted stick pin of an owl made of the finest moonstone. The Owl stood perched on a crescent moon of wrought gold. Awed and humbled, Jareth turned to Sarah.

"It's lovely, Sarah! I've never seen anything like it. Thank you. Would you care to pin it on me?" he said huskily.

Sarah moved closer and carefully pinned the owl to his jacket, her hands lingering for a moment on his chest. Leaning closer, Jareth was strongly tempted to kiss Sarah, but pulled back. Mentally shaking himself, he offered her his arm.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes, "replied Sarah, grateful for the interruption of her thoughts. Seeing Jareth dressed as he had been in her dream so many times made Sarah remember the passionate kiss they shared in it. Suddenly, she desperately wanted her dream to be reality! Seeing Jareth this way was stirring strange, unfamiliar desires in Sarah she couldn't name.

As Jareth stood before the huge doors leading to the ballroom, he couldn't help but relish the bright enthusiasm that shimmered in Sarah's eyes. This was the culmination of all of his efforts to convince Sarah that they belonged together. If tonight went well, Jareth hoped he could convince Sarah to remain with him forever. As the doors opened, the ballroom glittered brightly from the shining chandeliers and dozens of reflective mirrors that graced the walls. The music seemed to swell from all directions above the noise of the many revelers. Smugly, Jareth glanced around; certain he had not left out a single detail.

Sarah entered the ballroom on Jareth's arm, filled with excitement. She had been anticipating this ball for two days, eager to spend a romantic night on Jareth's arm. Unfortunately, the sight that greeted her instantly filled her with disappointment and made her smile waver. As in the peach dream, but unlike her romantic one, the room was filled to overflowing with noisy, raucous revelers. The boorish, cacophonous group instantly robbed Sarah of any joy she felt at coming to the ball. Dispirited, she felt her excitement slipping away.

Next to Sarah, the Goblin King sensed the immediate change in Sarah and watched, mystified, as the smile of pleasure disappeared from her face. Confused, Jareth looked around. What could possibly have caused such a change? He had been so careful to recreate every detail. Finally, he turned to Sarah in concern.

"Sarah," he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Sarah mustered her courage and plastered on a fake smile.

"No, nothing." she replied with false brightness. "It's wonderful."

At that moment, the group surged forward toward the couple en masse and several of the more debauched put out grasping hands in Sarah's direction.

Suppressing a shudder of distaste, Sarah took an involuntary step back toward Jareth.

Though tiny, her actions had the effect of a lighting bolt on Jareth.

Of course! The revelers! They hadn't been in Sarah's version of the dream!

Jareth raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Though his hands were gloves, there was a distinctive pop and the rowdy group instantly vanished. Immediately, Sarah's shoulders relaxed and she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Still, she turned to the Goblin King in confusion.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Sarah questioned.

"Who?' Jareth replied.

" Your guests." Sarah answered.

Jareth laughed rather gently. "Those weren't guests, Sarah." he answered with a dismissive wave of his hand." They were just a glamour; an illusion that I summon sometimes when I have a ball. They aren't even real."

"Oh." she said still a little perplexed. "Why did you get rid of them?"

Jareth smiled a bit of a feral smile that two days before would have totally unnerved Sarah. Now she found it rather exhilarating." I find their presence annoying tonight. I find I prefer your company much more, Sarah."

For the rest of the evening, Sarah remained at the Goblin King's side. Though she noticed that there were some genuine guests at the ball, namely the Goblin City mayor and town council members, they kept their distance. She and Jareth spent the rest of the evening dancing, talking, and just enjoying each other's company completely uninterrupted. No one dared intrude into their private tryst. For his part, the Goblin King had been an attentive and caring escort, always staying at Sarah's side.

That evening, Sarah sensed a subtle but powerful change in Jareth himself. During the past two days he had touched Sarah on several occasions, but it had always been gentle and very brief. Tonight, he seemed to always have Sarah tucked quite close to him. Whether drawing her closer while dancing, or placing an arm around her as they talked, Jareth maintained a gentle, but constant hold on Sarah. Several times during the night, she had felt his gloved fingers gently stroke the small of her back or lightly caress her arm. Each time she had turned to Jareth to see the strange gleam she still couldn't fathom had returned to his eyes. As the night wore on and it began to get late, Jareth took Sarah out onto the balcony of the ballroom. Overheard, the moon shone against a sky filled backdrop of a thousand stars. Below them, the Goblin City twinkled, a carpet of lights.

Jareth pulled Sarah very close and behind his back, waved his hand. Immediately, the music from the song he sang to her last time and in her dream began to spill forth from the ballroom. Jareth wanted to sing to his sweet Sarah again, but she chose that moment to place her hands softly on his chest and suddenly, he couldn't stop himself from lowering his mouth to hers for the much anticipated kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is! The first of the long awaited "M" chapters. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. I tried to make it worth the wait!

Chapter 12

He had only meant to give Sarah a passionate, but gentle kiss. However, the moment his lips touched Sarah's, a firestorm of desire broke loose in Jareth. As he fought desperately to control his raging desires, he pulled his mouth from Sarah's to look at her.

To Sarah, the kiss had been something she had spent the last three long years waiting endlessly for. When Jareth broke the kiss, Sarah couldn't hold back a murmur of protest. Without thought, she slid her arms up around Jareth's neck to pull his lips back down to hers while she pressed herself closer.

Sarah's soft sound of passion and gentle touch urging him closer swept away the last of Jareth's noble intentions. Sweeping her up into his arms, they were instantly back in the Royal chambers. Atta took one look at the pair and promptly made herself scarce.

Jareth stopped near the huge bed and allowed Sarah to slide down his body, once again pulling her close. Fighting for some semblance of sanity, Jareth broke the intense kiss once more. When he spoke, his voice was thick with desire.

"Sarah." he said in a husky whisper.

At the sound of her name, Sarah opened her eyes and the passionate haze that clouded them was almost the Goblin King's undoing. Still, he paused, giving Sarah a last chance to reconsider. Once again, she reached for Jareth and he knew he was lost. Quickly, he moved to rejoin their lips once again as he waved his hand.

Sarah was surprised to feel Jareth's bare skin under her hands. Looking down, she found he was dressed only in a pair of soft, black sleeping pants while she was still fully dressed. A bit dazed, she could only watch as Jareth lifted his now ungloved hands and gently placed her on the bed. Nervously, she reached for her hair, but Jareth caught her hands and held them still between his own.

"No," he whispered softly. "Let me."

Carefully and deliberately, he reached up to unfasten the silver combs and ribbon, freeing Sarah's hair. He ran his fingers through its silken strands, savoring the feeling. Slowly reaching behind Sarah's neck, he unclasped her gown. In a whisper of silk, it slid down to her waist, revealing bare skin underneath. Jareth's breathing became uneven as he took in the curves of Sarah's sweet form. Moaning low in his throat, Jareth moved to kiss Sarah as his hand reached to gently cup her breast. Once again, Sarah put her arms around Jareth and pulled him closer.

As the kiss went on, Jareth began to gently stroke her nipple, causing it to peak while his tongue explored her mouth. Sarah murmured in pleasure, arousing Jareth even more. He soon replaced his fingers with his mouth, lathing the tip of her breast with his tongue. He, then turned his attention to the other nipple, much to Sarah's delight. As his ungloved hands stroked her, Sarah felt as if her skin were on fire and she restlessly caressed the warm skin of Jareth's back and shoulders, lost in the passion he was creating within her. The Goblin King couldn't hold back a growl of pleasure of his own at Sarah's gentle touch as she ran her hands over his back. Ever so gently, Jareth's hands glided down Sarah's body, skimming the dress and the rest of her clothes down her hips and setting them aside. His breath became a harsh rasp as he drank in the site of Sarah's lovely form, naked in his bed. For a moment he paused, savoring the vision. Quickly, he removed the last of his own clothing. Moving back to Sarah, he once again began to caress her, this time more urgently as his own passion flared wildly. He groaned in pleasure as his naked flesh made contact with hers.

Jareth's hand glided down Sarah to the very heart of her heated desire. Tenderly, he lightly stroked the delicate folds at her entrance before slipping a single finger inside. He growled in pleasure again as he felt the wet warmth there. Sarah murmured in pleasure again and called his name softly.

"Jareth." she sighed as she writhed under his gentle touch.

When Sarah moaned the Goblin King's name, her voice full of passion, he could hold back no longer. Moving over her, he quickly joined their bodies with a sharp, strong thrust. As he thrust himself into her, he felt something give as Sarah gasped. Jareth's eyes flew open and for a moment, he paused; struggling to hold back the passionate desires raging through him to comprehend what he had just felt,. But then, Sarah began to writhe in pleasure under him and all thought fled as his desires overwhelmed him.

Soon, the Goblin King was thrusting hard and fast into his sweet Sarah as she cried out wildly, arching up to meet him at each thrust. Jareth desperately desired to prolong their first time together, but Sarah was simply too responsive for him to resist. Within moments, Sarah was writhing beneath him sending his own pleasure soaring. As her movements became more frantic, Jareth felt his control slipping. As he felt the inner contractions of Sarah's climax begin , his control broke and he felt his own climax begin to slide up his spine. Quickly, he grabbed Sarah to him, locking his mouth on hers. As he felt Sarah's climax ripple through her, he swallowed her sweet cries, savoring each sound. Almost simultaneously, Jareth let out a loud groan of completion as the most powerful climax of his life crashed over him.

Finally, after several more moments, their wild cries softened to moans of satisfaction as they both drifted back down. Jareth slid himself off Sarah, afraid of being too heavy for her. He settled the bedcovers over the two of them, taking Sarah into his arms and tucking her head to his shoulder. Soothingly, he stroked her hair and back after pulling her as close as he could. Sarah didn't resist, still shaken by the strength of their intense passion. When his breathing had returned to normal, Jareth drew back enough to see Sarah's face as the full impact of what he had felt moments before finally registered.

Though he was quite old and Fey, the Goblin King was not completely out of touch with the modern world. Even he knew how rare and special it was for a young woman of Sarah's age to have remained so truly innocent, especially living in such a fast paced urban environment. His Sarah had been a maiden in the medieval sense of the word.

Unnerved and deeply shaken, Jareth turned to Sarah for answers. Gently, he lifted her chin and forced her to meet his mismatched gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sarah?" he said gently." Were all the men around you these past years blind?"

Still a bit nervous about what they had just shared, Sarah contemplated feigning sophistication and giving the Goblin King some glib reply.  
In the end, she gave Jareth the only answer she could: the truth.

"They weren't you." she whispered softly.

Jareth inhaled sharply and brought his mouth back to Sarah's for a tender kiss. Wrapping his arms around her and tucking her close, Jareth began once again to soothe his beloved Sarah. Lulled by Jareth's gentle stroking and a bit of added magic, Sarah drifted off into a deep and restful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

His desires momentarily satiated, the Goblin King lounged replete in his bed, eyes closed and his lovely Sarah snuggled warmly into his arms, fast asleep. Though not tired, Jareth had no intention of moving even one inch. He was happier and more content than he had ever been in his very long life and he intended to enjoy it as much as possible. Sighing in satisfaction, he had put his chin on the top of Sarah's head, still savoring the wonderful sensations that had rippled through him only moments before.

He gave a quiet chuckle deep in his throat as he was forced to admit to himself that it had happened again. For a second time, his sweet Sarah, without the benefit of one ounce of magic had gotten the better of the Goblin King.

Even now, while resting in bed, Jareth could feel the gossamer light tugs of ancient magic that were weaving a soul deep connection between himself and Sarah. Though gentle and ethereal, in time it would bind Sarah and the Goblin King a thousand times more strongly than any magic Jareth could ever create. Slowly and inexorably, the bond would tie them together for the rest of their existence.

Magic and emotion made up the very core of a Fey's life. Love and sex were no different. If a Fey felt too strongly or cared too deeply for their lover, they ran the risk of creating a magical connection between them that could be difficult and dangerous to sever. That was why the Goblin King, like many other Fey, had always chosen casual sex with indifferent partners who only sought the same brief physical release as he. It was something momentarily enjoyed and promptly forgotten.

Making love with a human partner who returned that love, however, was a completely different matter. By taking a Fey as her first lover and returning his love, Sarah had unknowingly invoked one of the most powerful and ancient forms of magic: soul bonding. Jareth knew beyond any doubt that Sarah loved him as much as he loved her. The soul bonding could not have begun so quickly or progressed so far in such a short time if she did not return his feelings.

Jareth had intended using his own magic to create a similar connection through the ancient Fey ritual. It was just like his ingenious Sarah to find a way to accomplish it first all on her own, thus beating him at his own game so to speak. Once again, she had bested the great Goblin King and, frankly, he couldn't be happier about it. Ruefully, Jareth wondered if he had ever truly been in charge for one moment since his lovely Sarah had returned to him and the Goblin Kingdom. Though she was supposed to be in his power, he couldn't help admitting to himself that he had been completely enthralled by Sarah from the first moment he had set eyes on her again.

Jareth's smile grew wider as he realized that his Sarah had spared him the terrible and dangerous magic draining exhaustion that the Fey ritual caused. Now he was free to use his own magic to guide and influence the development of their new magical connection to the benefit of them both. Jareth wondered what his lovely Sarah would make of her soon to develop magical abilities. If the strength of their magic connection now was any indication, Jareth had no doubt that in a century or two, Sarah's power might actually rival his own! Truthfully, he didn't mind one bit. The Goblin King was tired of being alone and the thought of Sarah at his side for the rest of their combined existence pleased him more than anything ever had.

Sarah gave a contented sigh of her own and snuggled deeper into Jareth's embrace. The Goblin King hadn't been able to resist using a little touch of magic to send his sweet Sarah off into a warm and comfortable sleep. Though he full intended to continue their passion later, he had enjoyed the warm comfort of Sarah's lovely form snuggled to his own too much to prevent her from drifting into a sweet repose. In time, he closed his own eyes to drift off as well.

Some time later, Jareth awoke and instantly knew he was alone. Behind closed eyes, he frowned. Then, just as he was about to open his eyes and begin seeking Sarah, his keen Fey hearing pick up the distant sound of running water in the direction of the bathroom.

After a moment, the door opened and Jareth heard Sarah's soft footsteps on the marble floor. Strangely, she didn't return to bed right away. Jareth could hear her walk very softly over to his side of the bed. Some time during the night, the covers had slid down to settle low on his waist, right below his navel. Though he was tempted to look, curiosity got the better of the Goblin King and he forced himself to remain still, feigning sleep.

After hesitating for a moment, Sarah gingerly sat down on the edge of his side of the bed. Within seconds, Jareth felt a feather light silken caress that could only be Sarah.

Delicately, she ran a fingertip over the lines and curves of the Goblin King's face, tracing his brow line and gliding tenderly down his jaw. Though his passion was flaring, Jareth reveled in Sarah's light caress and stayed immobile. Sarah's touch soon strayed lower gliding softly over his chest and tracing his ribs. As she reached the edge of the covers, Sarah hesitated.

As she had exited the bathroom, Sarah hadn't been able to resist coming over to gaze at the Goblin King. Though she had been a very willing participant in their lovemaking earlier, she had beentotally overwhelmed by their intensely shared passion. In the end, she had so swept away by her desires that she hadn't even paused to relish the wonderful sensations. With Jareth asleep, his obvious sensuality a bit muted, Sarah had felt confident enough to do little exploring of her own. The lines of Jareth's upper body were perfectly formed and drew Sarah's touch like a magnet. Still, she only dared use her fingertips for fear of waking Jareth. His skin had been like warm silk and she had reveled in the feel of it. But, when she reached his waist, her courage faltered.

Through half closed lids, Jareth had watched in fascination at the slowly developing passion on Sarah's face. Sarah's countenance was so expressive, he could read her emotions even without the benefit of their growing bond. He smiled as he saw Sarah's confidence falter, knowing it was only due to her inexperience. In one swift move, he kicked back the covers, surprising Sarah as he fully revealed himself.

"Don't stop now, little Sarah." he said in a gentle but mocking tone. "Things were just beginning to get interesting." Unfortunately, all of Sarah's former bravado immediately fled and she couldn't suppress a deep blush.

Laughing tenderly, Jareth sat up and pulled Sarah back into bed. Ever so gently, he took her wrist and guided her hand back to his lower abdomen.

"It's all right, my sweet love." he said quietly. "I love the feel of your touch."

Intrigued, Sarah allowed Jareth to guide her hand to his manhood. As he showed her how to stroke him, he couldn't suppress a groan of pleasure as Sarah tightened her shy grip.

Her sweet, firm touch soon had Jareth's desires blazing to life once again.

He pulled Sarah quickly over on top of him, unable to stand more of her pleasurable torture. It was a novel experience for the Goblin King, since he had never before allowed any lover to take the dominant position. It had nothing to do with any archaic male sentiment; he simply had never felt close enough to any other lover to allow them this intimacy. As he drove into Sarah, he had whispered his pleasure at her touch into her ear, causing her to cry out loudly as they met in each thrust. His wonderfully erotic words and strong thrusts had quickly sent them both over the edge to an earth shattering climax that left them both gasping for breath once again.


	14. Chapter 14

These are the last two chapters of "The Taming of the Goblin King". I would like to humbly thank everyone who favorited, subscribed, or reviewed this story. There were so many! Everyone has been extremely kind and wonderfully tolerant, especially through these last few chapters.

I was tempted to "rest on my laurels" as it were and let this be my crowning glory and last story. But I've been bitten by the fanfiction bug and that simply isn't possible. I will write again, though I doubt they will be as good or I will enjoy them half as much as I did writing this one. Sorry if this sounds like an awards acceptance speech, but I just wanted to say to everyone: Many thanks and I appreciate your reading my story.

Chapter 14

After their second lovemaking, Sarah fell forward onto Jareth's chest, breathing heavily from their shared passion. Ever so gently, Jareth turned Sarah's face toward him and looked deeply into her lovely green eyes.

With infinite tenderness, he brushed her hair back.

Gazing soulfully back, Sarah whispered the words Jareth had waited centuries to hear.

"I love you, Jareth." she ventured, breathlessly.

Pulling her closer, Jareth spoke in a voice equally as soft, but laced with determination.

"You're mine now, Sarah, my love, utterly and completely. There will be no one else for either of us, ever." Jareth replied forcefully.

Sarah blushed as Jareth moved her to his side and began to kiss her again. They made love several more times until they were both quite exhausted. Finally, they both snuggled close, satiated and sleepy. Embracing her tenderly, Jareth rocked Sarah in his arms until once again they both drifted back into peaceful repose.

As the first rays of a new day broke over the Goblin city, The Goblin King was lying in bed, head propped up on his elbow indulging in his newest, most favorite hobby: watching his lovely Sarah sleep. He had thought that having her sharing his chambers was enjoyable; but nothing compared to the pleasure it gave him to see her sleeping warm and replete next to him in his own bed. The night before he had found that he relished all the little details he was learning about his lovely Sarah, knowing that she would share them with only him. For one thing, Sarah loved to snuggle. Every time she had drifted off to sleep, she had promptly cuddled up next to him almost immediately. For another, Sarah loved to burrow down deep under the blankets. Every time Jareth awoke, she was covered up all the way to her nose. He found it quite enchanting.

Unfortunately, the door to his bedroom opened and little Atta came quietly creeping in.

Any other goblin would have instantly incurred the Goblin King's terrible wrath for daring to disturb him. But Sarah liked Atta, so Jareth was prepared to be a little tolerant.

"What is it, Atta?" the Goblin King inquired, taking care to keep his voice low so as not to wake Sarah.

"Sorry, Kingy." she whispered in a tiny, frightened voice. "Me no want to disturb you and Lady Sarah, but goblins in the throne room getting hysterical. You no there this morning and they going crazy. They think something happen to you."

Sighing in angry frustration, Jareth gently extricated himself from the bed and got up. Usually, he was in the throne room long before now. Obviously, his absence had sent the goblins into a panic; sometimes being Goblin King was a trying burden. Summoning his usual magic, he was instantly dressed and ready for his day. Regretfully, he looked back to the bewitching form of his still sleeping Sarah and it gave him an idea. With a smirk, he summoned another globe of special magic and cast it. Within moments, a ripple of magic blew through the room like a summer breeze. The Goblin King glanced around, surveyed his handiwork.

Frowning, he noticed the covers had slipped down on Sarah, leaving her back exposed as she shivered a bit.

Irritated, he promptly kicked the bed leg and hissed angrily at it.

"Hey, you; pay attention! My Sarah's cold!" he growled in displeasure.

Soundlessly, the covers glided back up over Sarah of their own accord and she sighed in contentment. Placated, the King's smile returned and he departed to restore order to his kingdom.

Sarah awoke, warm and comfortable in the huge bed. She was a tad disappointed to realize Jareth was no longer beside her. Lazily, she stretched. As she looked around, she was surprised to see that Jareth's chambers had changed again. The red curtains that had separated her former room had disappeared as had the bed and fireplace. In place of the bed, a new larger wardrobe stood next to the dressing table in front of the large bay window. The rose theme however, remained and had expanded to extend to the whole room. Though subtle, the rose theme now seemed everywhere. The large frescos on the walls and ceiling had roses entwined in each scene. The mantle over the huge fireplace contained rose accents. Even the bed now had a carved rose vine running up its dark posts mingled with the other carvings. But it was the owl figure carved over the headboard that surprised Sarah most. Essentially it looked the same; a magnificently carved white owl perched on a glided half moon. But now, clutched in one of its talons was a beautifully carved red rose in full bloom.

Momentarily stunned, Sarah sat up and was instantly drawn to a tantalizingly familiar aroma next to the bed. Realizing what it was, she cried out in delight.

"Coffee!" she exclaimed.

Though the past few days had been wonderful, Sarah had to admit that this was one thing she had been sorely missing. Her favorite coffee was a rather pungent Turkish blend her mother had introduced her to and she loved it. Next to the coffee sat a plate of fruit and several sweetbreads. Hungrily, Sarah dug in. As she ate and drank, Sarah couldn't help but wonder rather idly if Jareth had ever tried coffee. She resolved to introduce him to it at the first opportunity.

Back in the throne room, Jareth watched Sarah with interest in a globe he conjured. A short time before, he had felt a warmth in his chest that had immediately let him know the moment Sarah was awake. He hadn't been able to resist conjuring her a bit of breakfast including a beverage she had been craving. Her desire for it had been so strong that Jareth had actually felt it himself through their bond. But a moment later, he was taken aback as a strange cup appeared next to him. Surprised, he recognized it as the brew Sarah had been craving. Chuckling, he quickly realized that Sarah's magic was beginning to assert itself. Taking the cup, he lifted it in a mock toast to his lovely Sarah and tried the steaming liquid. Centuries before, Jareth had tried coffee and found it a foul and bitter concoction. But this pungent liquid was flavorful and quite pleasant to the Goblin King.

Jareth had conjured breakfast for Sarah since Atta was otherwise occupied. The absence of Sarah's locket had not gone unnoticed by the Goblin King. Though he had been distracted the night before, he summoned Atta and demanded an explanation after restoring order in the throne room. Reluctantly, she had confessed how Sarah had traded it for the Goblin King's gift.

Awed and humbled that Sarah would go to such lengths to give him a gift, Jareth had instantly summoned the pin and put it on. He then dispatched Atta to retrieve Sarah's locket. Armed with a fat commission and a royal appointment as court jeweler, he had no doubt that Atta could convince the dwarf to part with it. He could have merely summoned it by magic, but that would have diminished the significance of Sarah's gift.

Sarah got up and felt inexplicably drawn to the throne room. For some reason, she knew beyond any doubt that Jareth was expecting her. At the foot of the bed, she found a beautiful red gown with elaborate black and red rose brocade stitched at the sleeves and hem. The matching slippers were red trimmed with black ribbon. Bemused, Sarah put them on after her morning ablutions and hurried to the throne room.

As she got closer, Sarah was suddenly hit by a wave of trepidation. Though last night had been wondrous and they had both spoken of words of love, Jareth and she had never really talked about their future. Nervous, Sarah approached the throne room.

The moment she entered, the Goblin King met her in the doorway and promptly seized her for a passionate kiss. Surprised but relieved, Sarah relaxed and returned the kiss ardently.

"There." he stated in a voice full of satisfaction. "That's better. Now I can face this last day of court and may actually get through it. Come along, lovely Sarah."

Sarah was amused to see that the Goblin King was wearing an outfit of jet black. The only color on his clothing was her gift pinned prominently on the lapel of his black silk shirt.

Jareth escorted her in the direction of the throne, though this time he didn't take her arm. Though his hands were still gloved, he intertwined his fingers with hers intimately in a gentle, but firm grip. As they got to the dais, Sarah looked around in confusion. Seeing her bewildered expression, the Goblin King turned to her.

"Is something wrong, Sarah?" he asked.

"My chair's gone." Sarah observed, noting the absence of the padded chair.

"Oh course." Jareth replied casually. "That chair was fine for Lady Sarah; but it's hardly appropriate for the Goblin Queen. I can create a throne for you by magic, my love, or you can have the Goblins make it for you. Until then, we'll simply have to share mine until you decide."

Stunned, Sarah's expression dissolved into shock at Jareth's off-handed pronouncement. Though she wanted to be with Jareth, she never really considered the full ramifications.

"Queen?!!!" she asked rather shakily.

Frowning, Jareth replied in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, Sarah." he said as he folded his arms. "That is the usual title for the wife of a King. What else did you expect after last night?"

At the mention of their passionate night, Sarah blushed as crimson as her gown.

Amused, Jareth said rather lightly "I simply adore when you do that! You look absolutely irresistible! It's almost as lovely as your green eyes. I do hope our children inherit them!"

Taken aback at this swift turn of events, Sarah could only stutter in shock.

"Ch.. Children?!!" she squeaked.

Frowning deeply, Jareth's temper snapped at Sarah's stunned reaction to the conversation. Though he loved Sarah dearly and would have granted her literally anything in his power at that moment, the very thought that she might not feel the same enraged him as his Fey nature dramatically reasserted itself.

"Yes, Sarah!" he hissed angrily as he grabbed her arms in a rather harsh grip and shook her a little. "Children! I meant what I said last night! You are mine; do you hear me?!! You will be my wife, my Queen, and the mother of my children! There will be no other for you except me, EVER! I don't care if you protest or it isn't fair! I love you and I will not allow you will not leave me! You'll simply have to get use to it!"

Whatever reaction had Jareth expected, the one he got took him by surprise. Sarah froze for a moment and when she spoke her voice was very soft.

"You love me?!!" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Of course I do!" he roared angrily in reply.

Sarah immediately launched herself into Jareth's arms, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fervently. Knocked back off balance, Jareth caught Sarah against him and sat down on the throne behind him. Not one to waste an opportunity, he swept Sarah onto his lap and kissed her breathless for several minutes.

The goblins had been watching the scene with rapt attention. Like rabid soap opera fans, they took in the melodrama, unwilling to look away. Frankly, things were usually rather dull in the goblin castle until now and this was the most excitement they'd had since the last time Sarah came.

As she came up for air, Sarah finally noticed that Jareth's throne actually now seemed much larger. One side even appeared to be padded and had several throw pillows on it.

"Oh, Jareth!' she exclaimed. "I love you."

Pacified, his good humor returned and the Goblin King smiled, supremely satisfied.

"I have something of yours." he said. Opening his gloved fingers, he revealed what was inside.

"My locket!" Sarah cried.

"Oh, Jareth, you didn't have to." she protested." I traded it. It was my choice."

"Yes, I did." he asserted firmly. "You may wear it if you wish, but I also have something else for you."

The Goblin King then magically produced a chain and fastened it tenderly around Sarah's neck.

Gazing at the necklace, Sarah realized it was a smaller, more delicately wrought version of the amulet Jareth himself wore, a gilded crescent moon.

"For the Goblin Queen." he pronounced softly as he gazed deeply into her eyes..

Unfortunately, the royal chamberlain chose that moment to clear his throat, breaking the mesmerizing spell of the past few moments. Jareth frowned in irritation, but waved his hand for the court to begin. Sarah blushed and tried to slide off the Goblin King's lap, but Jareth locked his arms around her and held her firmly in place. Eventually, he did allow her to get up, but insisted on keeping her firmly tucked to his side. The rest of the day flew by as Jareth quickly dispensed with the last day of court. He even magnanimously pardoned the two goblins from the egg case in honor of Sarah's first day as Goblin Queen. In truth, the Goblin King only did it to please Sarah since he was the hardly forgiving type. She still laughed every time she thought about the rotten eggs.

With the court business finally over, Jareth pulled Sarah onto his lap again for another kiss. Sighing happily, she returned his kiss. The past few hours had been heavenly, but Sarah knew she still had something she had to do. Reluctantly, she knew she was going to have to bring up something that Jareth wasn't going to like, but she had little choice. There was still unfinished business she simply had to take care of before she could begin her new life in the Goblin Kingdom.

"Jareth," she began hesitantly. "I need to talk to you about something. You know I love you and I want us to be together always. But I need to take care of something first. I want to go back to my mother's apartment one last time."

As Jareth's expression darkened, she quickly rushed on.

"I know you may not like it, but I have to. I left some things there and I want to go get them. They aren't valuable, but they mean a great deal to me. Please, Jareth." she pleaded softly.

Sighing heavily, the Goblin King capitulated.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked frowning.

"That depends." she stalled.

"On what?" Jareth asked.

"How long you thing the Goblin Kingdom can survive without its king." she finished.

Realizing her meaning, Jareth moved to kiss her passionately again.

As they embraced, Sarah watched as a rather large goblin in an apron carrying the largest halberd she had ever seen clumsily tried to sneak up on a nearby chicken.

"Come here, you." the goblin muttered. "Me gonna cook you for da new queeny."

He brought the ax down heavily, missed the chicken completely but nearly decapitating a nearby fellow goblin.

Filled with alarm, Sarah observed, Maybe we'd just better go for the day."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Last Chapter

Early the next morning, Jareth transported Sarah and himself back to her mother, Elizabeth's, Manhattan apartment. Luckily, Sarah had settled most of her mother's affairs and done her packing long before she had accidentally wished herself back to the Goblin Kingdom. She had been planning to move back in temporarily with her father and Karen, at least until she made some decisions about her own future. Between graduating performing arts high school months earlier and seeing her mother through the final stages of her cancer, Sarah had felt too exhausted and emotionally drained to make any major plans for herself right then. Fortunately, Elizabeth had left Sarah very well provided for, giving her the luxury of taking time to consider what she wanted. Though Elizabeth had encouraged Sarah to pursue her education if she chose, Sarah knew in her heart that her mother had always secretly hoped Sarah would find her way back to Jareth and real happiness.

As Sarah organized a few last details, Jareth took the opportunity to survey the room that had been Sarah's for most of the past three years. This room held no stuffed animals or frilly "Princess" furniture like Sarah's old room. Though ornate, the furniture was modern and sleek, giving the room a far more "grown up" style. This was definitely the bedroom of a young woman, not a fanciful teen. Sarah's bookshelf now held only a few old classic fairytales, volumes of great literature, a murder mystery and several romance novels, not the profusion of childish fiction and toys like in her old room. Yet, tucked back into a corner, a familiar volume caught his eye. Jareth picked up the creased and well read copy of the book that had brought them together. Though Sarah had obviously cared for it well, The Labyrinth had seen better days. With a simple touch of magic, Jareth restored it to pristine condition. Next to it, another item caught his attention.

To anyone else, it would have appeared to be nothing more than a tattered and faded ring of cheap, silk flowers ready for the trash. Jareth knew, beyond any doubt, that this was the ring of flowers Sarah used to wear in her hair when she dressed up and recited the lines of The Labyrinth that had first drawn him to her in the park.

He could still remember every detail of watching her animated face as he sat, fascinated, in owl form atop the nearby pillar. Though never overly sentimental, the faded flowers evoked a feeling of affection in the Goblin King as he remembered the childish defiance and false bravado of his sweet Sarah on her first trip to the Goblin Kingdom. Though he wouldn't trade a moment of the past week with his lovely, now grown up Sarah, he would always have a special place in his heart for the plucky, young girl she had been.

Suddenly, Jareth was hit with another wave of inspiration. With a wave of his hand, he restored the flowers to their original condition. Though colorful and whole, they were still cheap, silk flowers. He then summoned a bit more magic and breathed very gently onto the ring. Instantly, the flowers froze. Glistening and glittering, the frost evaporated to reveal the circle of silk flowers had transformed into an elegantly made coronet of diamond and platinum. Smugly, the Goblin King smiled, deeming the shining tiara a fit coronation crown for his Goblin Queen. Another wave sent it back to the Royal chambers to Sarah's dressing table.

Just then, someone came into the apartment, drawing their attention. Curious, Jareth followed Sarah out into the large living room. Surprised, Mildred, her mother's maid, looked up.

"Oh, Sarah! There you are. I was getting worried. I figured you'd gone off on your own after the funeral. But when you didn't call after a week, I started to worry." she said.

Mildred had been a seamstress and wardrobe supervisor on Broadway for decades. She and Elizabeth had become great friends though Mildred was much older. But, when Elizabeth had taken ill, Mildred had left the theatre to help care for her. Though she had a family of her own, she had come to care for Elizabeth and then, Sarah, as if they were part of her family. Folding her arms, she eyed Jareth critically, giving him the once over.

"So, who's this?" Mildred barked out like a Marine drill sergeant.

A little startled at this change in her demeanor, Sarah was instantly at a loss for words on how to describe the past week's adventure.

Unperturbed, Jareth stepped up and addressed Mildred in an arrogant tone.

"I am Sarah's husband." he stated emphatically.

Mildred's harsh visage instantly softened as she turned to Sarah." So that's it! Ran off and got married, did you? About time too! Your mother was a good woman, God rest her, but she's gone. You're young and you deserve to be happy, Sarah. It was the one thing Elizabeth always wanted most; for you to be happy with someone who loved you." Sobering, she turned her attention back to Jareth.

"So, you're Sarah's husband. You're an actor, too, by the look of you." she ground out taking in the Goblin King's usual flamboyant appearance.

Irritated, Jareth addressed her in his most imperious Goblin King manner.

"I am not an actor, you silly woman! I am King Jareth of the Goblin City, Supreme Ruler of the Goblin Kingdom and Absolute Sovereign of the Labyrinth!"

Unimpressed, Mildred merely rolled her eyes and looked at Sarah knowingly.

"Oh, he's one of them method actors, is he? Well, makes no difference; as long as you're happy. I only came by to drop off these papers from your mother's lawyer. Everything is settled and you can just leave the keys with the manager downstairs. The new owners are moving in next week."

Moving closer, Mildred patted Sarah's cheek gently." Be happy, Sarah." Curtsying, she turned to Jareth in a mocking tone." Goodbye, Your Majesty. I'm sure you'll be wonderful in your next role. You've certainly got it down."

As Mildred departed, Jareth growled in frustration; but Sarah merely laughed. After a moment, the Goblin King joined in and took her into his arms.

"Well, that's all of it." Sarah sighed. "I called my dad and Karen to say goodbye, though I couldn't explain it completely."

"You can still see them and Toby, you know." Jareth offered softly.

"I know." Sarah replied. "I love you, Jareth. I always have and I always will. I'm grateful to my mother. It was she who convinced me to come back to you, you know."

"Then I shall always be grateful to her." Jareth replied." Ready to go home, my lovely Queen?"

"Oh, yes." Sarah replied breathlessly. "I've been waiting my whole life."

In a flash, the Goblin Queen and King disappeared back to the Goblin castle in the city beyond the Labyrinth.

Epilogue:

In the throne room, King Jareth was singing and dancing while Queen Sarah looked on, smiling. Somehow, she never had gotten round to getting her own throne. Little Crown Prince Jaden was laughing and whirling, trying to keep up with his father. At one point, the Goblin King even tossed his little son exuberantly high into the air. The little boy only laughed wildly as his father caught him and set him down again.

Sarah sighed. The first time she had seen Jareth do that, she had panicked crying out in alarm. At her anguished cry, Jareth had immediately stopped singing, frozen in shock.

Sarah had watched in horror and then fascination as little Jaden had fallen, only to stop a few feet short of the floor. As her son chortled happily, hovering in midair, the Goblin King had reassured his wife that their son was quite safe. Inheriting their combined magic, he literally couldn't be harmed anywhere in the goblin Kingdom. Though a bit anxious, Sarah hadn't had the heart to forbid their antics. Father and son enjoyed their music and dancing far too much for Sarah to deny them this pleasure.

It had taken a while for Sarah to get used to having a son that was magical. Jaden was tall for his three years. He had his father's strong frame and ostentatious personality. Strangely, he had inherited characteristics of both his parents' eyes. Though mismatched, Jaden's eyes were two differing shades of green, one a pale jade and the other a deep emerald. His hair was a golden blonde with deeper highlights.

From his first few months, Jaden's powerful magic had been evident. One night the Goblin King had awakened to the crackling feel of magic at work in the royal bedroom. He looked down and was surprised to see little Jaden on the bed chortling and kicking quietly but happily in between his parents. Jareth gently returned his son to his crib a few yards away and turned to go back to bed himself. The Goblin King had been astounded to find his son back on the bed next to his mother againonly a moment later. Chuckling, the Goblin King moved his son's crib very close to the royal bed. Satisfied once he could see his parents, Jaden had slept, for the most part, in his own bed from then on. On occasion, Jareth or Sarah still awoke to find the little prince snuggled happily in between them, sound to sleep.

Sighing in contentment, Sarah thought about her mother and smiled. She knew her mother had been right in urging her to find her way back to Jareth and take her second chance. Truthfully, Sarah felt happier than at anytime in her life.

Chuckling, she said softly. " You were right, Mother. I'm glad I didn't give up; it was worth it. I got my happily ever after. Thank you."


End file.
